


Continuum

by irishgirl321



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, BAMF Mike, Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishgirl321/pseuds/irishgirl321
Summary: After the events on Mount Washington, Michael Munroe is a wreck. With constant nightmares and an alcohol abuse problem, that night of horrors left him with some issues. Input one bruised and bleeding girl showing up on his front doorstep demanding answers, and he's right back in square one. In the place he and his friends swore they would never return to again.His therapist had said he needed to confront his issues head on. This was probably not what she meant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am, final semester of college with loads of other things to update, and here I am with a new fic. Eight chapters are pretty much done already, so for the next while should not really be an issue.
> 
> I'm super hoping that this fandom isn't dead, and I'm not just shouting into the void.
> 
> *SPOILER ALERT*  
> This follows the end result where everyone survives, and Josh, trapped alone in the mines, turns into a wendigo. The story will contain other game spoilers, so if you don't wanna see them don't read.
> 
> I swear, if anyone had told me that this jerk from the start would end up being my favourite character by the time the game was over, I would have laughed in their face. But here he is, and I love him.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn. Sadly.

CHAPTER ONE

A tree root, half hidden by the snow, caught your foot and sent you sprawling to the forest floor. You landed hard on the ground, crying in pain, fall only cushioned slightly by the icey white powder underneath you. The shotgun you had grasped flew from your fingertips, starting to roll down the slope before you. With a groan of horror, you desperately pushed yourself to your hands and knees and threw your body after it,. Your fingertips grazed it, but then it rolled further away.

Heart pounding so hard that you could feel it all over your body, your eyes fixed on it tumbling rapidly further and further away from you. It began to pick up pace as it continued on its downwards path. Pushing yourself up once again, you ignored the burning in your fingertips as they grasped the freezing snow. You started to run down the hill after the shotgun, leaping slightly as you did to make your way through the deep snow as fast as possible.

A shriek, long and high-pitched echoed over the treetops behind you. You whimpered, moving faster than before. You risked a look over your shoulder, and in the shadows of the branches above you, you saw something. Terror built a warm lump in your throat as you turned back, redoubling your efforts. Twigs snapped and leaves rustled behind you as whatever it was threw itself from branch to branch, always gaining ground, always watching. It let out another screech, and you had to fight the urge to clamp your hands to your head to stop the sound from burrowing into your brain.

You heard it close in behind you. The gun slowed its descent as the ground evened out, the hill finally ending. One last branch snap, and then a split second of nothing. You felt a draft of air hit your back, and lunged for the gun, throwing yourself to the ground. Claws swiped past where your head had been. They managed to catch your back, and you screamed in agony as you felt them slice through skin and muscle as if it was butter. The  creature flew over your head, hitting the ground hard and tumbling away.

Snow kicked up around it. Everything went into slow motion.

You grabbed the shotgun, raising it to your shoulder. The creature raised its head and howled, eyes fixed on you. You saw pale skin, milky eyes, and bloody, jagged fangs. You pulled the trigger, howling in terror as you did.

 _BOOM_.

The gun went off with a blast, the recoil almost sending you sprawling. You managed to stay upright, feeling tears course down your cheek as a wave of pain washed through your back and shoulder at the hard jerk of the shotgun. The monster fell back, roaring. You could hear its rapid breathing and knew it was still alive, that you couldn’t pause. Lurching to your feet, you skirted past it, stumbling as you did in your haste.

Ignoring the pain all over your body, you ran. You bolted through the trees, leaping over fallen logs and ducking over branches. You knew that the cable car station must be close. You may just make it.

The same shriek rang out, furious and hungry, from behind you. You cursed, feeling tears of fear fill your eyes once again. You kept moving, not looking back. You knew you’d hear it when it came. It always breathed loudly.

A flicker of some structure through the trees ahead of you. _The cable car station._

Your legs almost gave out, faltering as relief overcame you. Another scream, closer this time, had you taking a single deep breath before continuing racing through the forest. You emerged rapidly into the small clearing. Feet pounding up the wooden steps, your hand yanked at the doorknob, but to no avail. The door to the station was locked, and you risked a look behind your shoulder. The thing wasn’t here yet. And you had no real choice.

Your foot, covered by thick black hiking boots, shot out. The door groaned as you kicked it, but didn’t give in. Snarling, you drew your leg back again and smashed your foot into the door. You felt the nails in the hinges rattle, and a bolt of hope shot through you. The third kick had the door tremour, shaking in its frame. The forth kick, harder and more concentrated than all those before, had it finally shatter inwards.

You stormed into the station, shotgun quickly strapped to your back and eyes fastening on the control panel.. You knew how to work it, since you had so beforehand at the opposite one in-order to get up here. The key was thankfully in the lock, left there so police didn’t have to worry about carting around rings upon rings of keys when they came up here. You twisted it, and lights sprang on over the control panel. Quickly, you activated the cable car. You heard it groan slightly outside, and saw the interior light turn on as it powered up. The doors slid open.

You hurried out the door, shivering as the cold winter air wrapped around you once again. You were halfway down the steps, when the screech came again. Your blood turned to ice. It was _right there_. 

Your head jerked, and you saw flashes of a long, spider-like body in the trees. You leapt over the railing, hiding hunkered down behind the steps as the creature howled again. It jumped, body moving quicker than you had ever thought possible, and it landed on the roof of the cable car station. Your hand clapped to your mouth as you tried to hold in a scream of terror. Hot tears dripped down your cheek. You didn’t look up.

It let loose that sound again, the one that felt like nails going into your brain. You heard claws click on the roof tiles, scuffling noises, as it prowled above you, growling as it did. You were so afraid that it would look over the edge and see you. It shrieked again, and you squeezed your eyes closed. You stayed perfectly still, not daring to move a muscle.

Opening your eyes, black dots danced in-front of your vision. The sounds grew further away as the creature moved to the other side of the roof, hissing as it did. You blinked, clearing your gaze, and then your eyes fixed on a rock sitting beside you on the ground.

Slowly, your hand inched towards it. You grasped it, feeling its roughness scrape your palm. Closing your eyes once more, you prayed to any god that was listening that this would work. Shooting to your feet, you hurled the rock back towards the forest with all your might. It hit against a tree, sending out a sharp sound, unmissable against the otherwise silent forest. The creature roared, and you saw something throw itself back into the tree branches, moving swiftly back into the forest. You were running in an instant, racing to the cable car. You hurled your body in through the open doors, fist slamming into the button at the side. They closed with an agonizingly slow pace, and you crawled towards the control panel. Shaking fingers pressed down heavily on the green button, and the car lurched. You let out a cry of fear, fingers splaying out on the ground. The cable car began to move, creeping down the line in-front. You breathed a sigh of relief, grabbing the metal bannister beside you and heaving yourself to your feet. _Something outside caught your attention._

The _thing_ … the _creature_ … was crawling across the cable line after you. You hadn’t slowed down enough to take it all in before, but now you got a full view of it. It imprinted on your brain, and you knew that from now on you’d see it every time you closed your eyes. It was worse than anything you could have imagined, more horrifying that any monster your mind could make up by itself.

Skeletal, unnaturally long limbs. They looked almost twice the size of a humans, brittle and dry-looking. Grey, decaying features. Its skin was stretched taut across its body, making it look more dead than alive. You could clearly see the outline of each rib that pressed out against its starving body. Eyes, covered in a milk like glazed texture, bulged out of sunken sockets and were fixed maliciously on the cable car. Its mouth was the worst, ripped apart at the side, like a doll that needed to be sewn back together. Except dolls had stuffing, while this showed black blood and rotten muscle. It snarled, revealing curling, pointed fangs.

You fell back, this time screaming in pure horror. It approached the cable car quickly, climbing the wire with ease. Its face loomed up against the window, growing closer. Dread polluted every part of your being and cold sweat broke out all over your body.

Hyperventilating rapidly, you wrenched back the fear that was threatening to overcome you. Trembling fingers grasped the shotgun, pulling its strap over your head and freeing it from your back. You pumped it once, sharply. Praying once more, you positioned it, the butt of the gun against your shoulder. You had no idea how many bullets it had, having found it discarded in the woods to begin with.

The creature loomed against the glass. Despite every instinct in your body telling you not to, you took a step forward towards it. And then another, until you were right against the window.

 _Breathe in, breathe out_.

The creature was right outside now. It raised one long arm, bony finger pointing at you. You could have sworn you saw a geo-watch on its wrist. It reached out to scrape a jagged claw down the glass, to test it. There was a slight ‘clink’ as its nail made contact. You squeezed the trigger.

The bullet left the gun with force, your entire body jerking with the motion. Your back burned in agony. The glass shattered, shards raining out into the swirling blizzard beyond. The shot hit the creature square in the face. It howled, and lost its grip on the cable car wire. You watched it fall from your view, tumbling down into the darkness below. There was a muffled thud as it hit the snow. You rushed to the window, looking to see if it was dead. It lay in a heap on the ground, unmoving, and you clapped a hand to your mouth.

You had killed it.

A few seconds passed as you internally celebrate your victory, relief and adrenaline making you feel light-headed. You stared down, feeling a small smile grow on your face as the cable car drew further and further away.

Then it shifted, limbs twitching. A head lifted, hate filled eyes fixing on you. You felt the world fall away as it stared at you, and you stared back. The cable car continued on its journey as you watched it slowly stand. By stand, you meant rise until it was hunched on all fours.

It watched you for another long moment, and then scurried back into the trees. Thankfully, it headed in the opposite direction of the cable car station. Still, you weren’t comforted. If anything, not being able to see it anymore made the whole thing much worse.

Legs almost giving out, you staggered back, away from the broken window. Freezing cold air filled the cable car, and you shivered. Tugging your jacket tighter on your body, you half-collapsed onto one of the cable cars benches. It faced the broken window, surveying the area back the way you had came. You pumped the gun once, and then lay it across your lap, fingers clutching it. Your shoulder stung. You could feel wetness on your back, and knew it was covered in blood. You ignored it.

You wanted to cry. You wanted to sleep. But you knew better than letting your guard down. Instead, you kept watch, eyes fixed on the cable line behind you.

As you sat there, still keeping watch though every part of your body was shaking profusely, one numb thought echoed through your exhausted mind.

_I need answers. I need help._

***

Loud, persistent banging on the front door was what woke him up. He lifted his head blearily, eyes red and dark hair messy. The world spun around him, black spots dotting his vision. Hands clenched into fists rose to his face, profusely rubbing his eyes. The hammering only continued, causing Mike to groan.

There was simply no way he could ignore it, so he pressed his hand down onto the sofa and slowly pushed himself upright. The cushion below him creaked in protest as he did. Shuffling, he made his way unsteadily towards the hallway. A clink sounded up from the ground him as his foot connected with an empty beer bottle, sending it spinning underneath the sofa. Mike trained his gaze on the ground, careful not to step on any of the other beer bottles to litter the room and staggered out of the room.  

He stepped out into the hall, hand trailing along the wall in-order to steady him. The door almost shook on its hinges as someone continued to beat their fist into it.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Mike yelled angry. “Christ on a shit stick, _relax!_ ”

Daylight filtered in under the crack in the door, only obscured by the solid form of the person standing behind it. They continued the loud, relentless banging and Mike cursed angrily under his breath. The fucking _loudness_ of it was making his headache so much worse. He made it to the door without completely tripping over his own feet, and lifted a hand to fumble with the chain. After a few long seconds, he clumsily managed to remove it. Growling under his breath, he yanked it open.

The afternoon sunlight was golden and bright as it hit him in the eyes. It hurt his head, causing him to wince and raise an arm to cover himself from its direct glare.

“Michael? Michael Munroe?” A voice asked desperately.

“It’s Mike,” he said automatically, lowering his arm to look at the person in-front of him.

The girl, you, stood on his front porch. The first thing he noticed was how pale you looked, how you swayed unsteadily, with your eyes wide and fearful. His gaze running down your body, he noticed how one of your arms was cradled to your chest, and how upon your shoulder he could see blossoming, prominent blood splatters. Your clothes were torn, tattered and dirty. Your hair was messed, all over the place, and your face and neck showed scratch marks. You looked like you’d been through hell before showing up on his doorstep.

“Fuck,” he breathed, taking you in. “Are you alright?”

You pushed your way in past him, through the door. Mike protested loudly, but you didn’t seem to pay any heed. You wandered into his house, head whipping back and forth. Locating the living room, you strode in there, collapsing heavily on the sofa. One hand lay on your forehead, and you squeezed your eyes shut, breathing deeply.

“I’m sorry,” Mike said, annoyed. “Who the fuck are you? Are you another fucking journalist? If you are, you can get the hell of my property and-”

“I’m not a journalist,” you responded, head hanging.

“Then who are you?” He pushed, still annoyed at you just waltzing into his house.

You didn’t reply, just sat there, looking at nothing. He tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. You started at the sudden noise, like you had forgotten he was there. Unfocused eyes landed on him. He stepped into the living room, but leaned against the threshold. He wasn’t too trusting of strangers nowadays, even if they looked as unthreatening as you did. So he was gonna keep his distance.

“My name’s _____ _______,” you told him. He noted that even your speech sounded exhausted. “Last night I was up on Blackwood Pines.”

Mike’s eyes widened in surprise, before anger flooded him. “Why the fuck would you go up there?!” He snapped.

“I… I didn’t want to,” you stuttered. “My best friend… she’s a journalism student. She went up there with a filmography group last week, trying to find some evidence to shine light on what happened. For her project for finals. She didn’t come back. They wouldn’t send anyone else to look for her. It was a week ago, and she didn’t come back. No calls, no texts, nothing. I went looking for her.”

Mike shook his head. On one hand, he felt exasperated that someone thought they could take on such a threat alone, and on the other hand he admired your commitment to his friend. He still wasn’t sure if you were brave or stupid though. But then he remembered that most people still didn’t believe them about what had happened. “You went up by yourself.”

It wasn’t a question, but you nodded your answer. He noted that you were most definitely looking quite pale, and a tremour ran through your entire body.

“No one else would. Not even the police… And… And I saw something,” you whispered.

Mike froze, feeling a chill run through him. _Nah, that was impossible. All the Wendigos had been killed in the lodge explosion._

Still, he found himself asking. “What did it look like?”

You swallowed. “It was… skeletal. Like it was starving. But it was strong, able to jump like fifteen metres with no difficulty. It’s arms and legs were so long, fuck, they didn’t even look like human limbs. Its eyes, they had this whiteness to them? Almost as if it was blind. But it seemed able to see fine. Fangs, claws…” You trailed off, shuddering.

Mike saw tears drip down your face. You sniffed, head turning to the side as you wiped your sleeve against your face. He averted his gaze, feeling like you wouldn’t want to watch him cry. Panic and fear began to churn inside him, only worsened by your obvious distress.

Mike didn’t know you. He couldn’t tell if you were lying, couldn’t tell if you spoke the truth. Believing you, trusting that you were honest and had seen correctly, would send his whole world right back into a tailspin. He didn’t want that. He hated the thought. It would mean that it wasn’t over. But no one could fake the fear in your eyes, how they darted around the room like a frightened rabbit.

Mike swallowed heavily, suddenly feeling a bit like he was going to collapse. He slowly moved into the living room, sitting down on the armchair beside the sofa. Silent, he leaned forward, elbows braced on his knees, his mouth resting on clasped hands.

“You saw a Wendigo,” he whispered.

You stared at him, knees against your chest as you huddled on his sofa. Your boots were dirty, but he didn’t make you take them off the cushions.

“What is that?” You asked softly.

Mike ran a hand through his hair, agitated. “It’s… I dunno. It’s some kind of fucking Native American spirit. The mountain… Blackwood Pines… It’s said to be cursed. Up there, if someone eats another person…” Beth and Hannah flickered through his mind, and he fought against his revulsion. “If a person eats human flesh, they get possessed by this spirit thing. They turn into a Wendigo. This cannibal _monster_.”

You absorbed this without a word, nodding to yourself. Mike watched you from narrowed eyes, judging your reaction. No one else had ever believed them before. But then again, you’d experienced the horror first hand. His gaze was drawn to your shoulder, where he could see dark blood staining your clothes. You didn’t seem to pay much attention to it, but the arm attached to that shoulder lay weakly on your knees. Mike knew first hand about blood loss, and eyed you with concern.

“You’re hurt. You need that looked at.”

You started in surprise, following his stare to your shoulder. You shifted uncomfortably, chewing your lip. Mike could tell that you were building up to say something.

“My roommate put a bandage on it when I got back. It’ll do for now. But… but it scraped me. The _thing_. Wendigo. Will I… Will I turn into something like it?”

Mike smiled, but it was not one of mirth. It was ironic, unamused. “No. We found this like… manual on the mountain. It said bites and scratches don’t turn you. Cannibalism is the only way. Besides, one of us got bitten and nothing happened.”

“Emily,” you nodded.

He raised a brow, suddenly suspicious. “Mind telling me how you know that?”

“My friend. The journalism student. She did research. She even managed to get hold of the police reports. I looked through all of them when I was trying to figure out where to come today. All of your interview transcripts were in there.”

Mike mulled it over for a second, before inclining his head. That made sense.

You spoke again, voice wavering. “My friend… I didn’t find her. I found the remains of the campsite, some camera equipment. There were blood stains… They were everywhere.”

Mike sighed, plucking a half full beer bottle from the ground. He didn’t know how long it had been there. He took a sip, not caring that it was warm. “You should just leave it then. She’s probably dead, or she will be soon.”

It seemed callous, but it was the truth. Mike had gone through too much to waste time sugar coating things to protect a stranger’s feelings.

“I can’t,” you gasped. “How do you expect me to? If it was one of your friends, if there was even the slightest chance, would you just leave them?”

You didn’t know the impact your words would have. Josh’s face flashed across his face, bringing with it a deep, almost unbearable pang of guilt. He winced, taking another gulp of the beer. Silence stretched out. He didn’t know how to respond. In the end, he settled for, “you should really get that shoulder looked at.”

You returned his stare evenly. “There’ll be time for that. But something needs to be done about my friend.”

“There’s nothing you can do,” he answered evenly. “You already tried to get her back, and look where it got you.”

You glared at him, muscle in your jaw twitching. He knew you were angry at his words. He supposed if he was in your shoes than he would be too. He wasn’t exactly sugar coating the situation, or trying to make you feel better. But it shouldn’t matter that much in comparison to the hell that you had just been through. Your eyes narrowed.

“You seemed surprised when I told you what I saw,” you shot back. “Did you think they were all gone?”

Mike chewed his lip. “We thought they’d all died in the Lodge explosion.”

“But one didn’t,” you reasoned stonily.

“I guess so. I don’t know. I thought they were all there.”

You stared at him. He could almost see the cogs in your brain working. “Is it possible a new one was made?”

“No,” Mike shook his head vehemently. “No way. One must have escaped.”

“In the police reports you said one took your friend. Josh Washington.”

“Yes. It killed him.”

You hesitated, before adopting a careful tone. “Are you sure? Did you see it kill him?”

Mike growled in frustration. “I didn’t see it actually kill him. He called out to her… Hannah. It was his sister. Used to be, anyways. She took him away. She probably ate him in her lair.”

You frowned, head turning to the window as you sunk into recollection. “The one that came after me... It had something on it’s wrist. It looked like a geo-watch. I saw a picture of Josh Washington when I was trying to find your address. I couldn’t see clearly, but he seemed to have one too.”

Mike shook his head, feeling relief wash over him, and began to deny it was Josh. Josh wasn’t the type for watches, he had always been chronically late to everything. No way he even looked at a watch, let alone owned on. However, another snapshot imprinted itself on his brain. Josh, lifting his arm to high-five Mike in the Lodge. A black geo-watch on his wrist. _No._

Nausea rushed through him, propelled by guilt. The beer bottle fell from his hand and to the ground. You jumped, startled at the unexpected noise. Mike felt the world tilt slightly, and groaned. Bile rose in his throat and he thought he was going to be sick. He hunkered down, positioning his head between his knees as he tried not to vomit. A few ragged breaths, in and out. Finally, he lifted his head. There were tears in his eyes.

“Hannah and Beth gave it to him for his nineteenth birthday,” he told you in a choked voice. “He never took it off.”

A look of sadness crossed your face. “So it was him,” you said quietly. It didn’t sound like you were gloating.

Mike struggled to speak for a few moments. “I left him.” It was a rasp. You simply watched him, not interrupting, so Mike found himself continuing. “I swear, I thought he was dead. I just wanted to get out of there, and I left him. Oh fucking shit… He must have been wandering around down there for weeks.”

“They sent police up,” your voice shook, “none came back down. Did you not hear about that and realise?”

Mike shook his head, wringing his hands together. “They… They split us all up after we got out. Stuck us into mental hospitals, thinking we had some mass group delusion or something. I got a bit of a problem with drink…” He trailed off, seeing your eyes sweep over all the empty beer bottles on the ground. “They don’t tell us anything to do with that shit. Trying to protect us, I think. And besides… I don’t really talk to the others anymore. Except sometimes Sam and Chris.”

“So you have alcohol problems, and yet you’re home alone?” You asked lightly, a curious expression on your face.

His mouth twisted downwards. “My parents can only care for so long,” he muttered.

Sympathy flickered across your features as his head ducked in embarrassment. A few more long minutes stretched out. Neither of you moved or spoke. Mike was so wrapped up in his own head, guilt and horror racing through him.

_He had started it all. He had pranked Hannah. His actions had caused Beth to die, and Hannah to turn into that fucking monster. He’d abandoned Josh, left him to be taken. It was on him that Josh had turned. It was all his fault. How would he ever live with himself?_

His attention was drawn back to you as you rose to your feet. The sofa creaked underneath you. Somewhat unsteadily, you skirted past the coffee table. Slowly, you dropped to one knee in-front of him. Your hand slid under his chin, gentle fingers turning his face upwards.

The answer came in your voice, and the determination in your eyes.

“So,” you said. “Are you going to help me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know what you guys thought, so if anyone wants to leave kudos and comments, that would be so so appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter, to get the ball rolling.

**CHAPTER TWO**

 

He contacted the others. He didn’t know what else to do. It felt weird to open up the group chat that hadn’t been used in so long and type a message. There had been little to no activity in it the last few months, save the occasional holiday wishes from Ashley which prompted a few, short replies from everyone else. Mike didn’t go into explanation of the situation, just in case someone else saw the messages. Instead, he simply said something had come up about their time on Blackwood Pines, and it was urgent. He asked them all to come to his house tomorrow.

Chris replied, saying he had college and couldn’t make it. Emily saw the message but didn’t respond. Sam texted him privately to ask what was up. They all got the same reply. ‘Be here. It can’t wait. It’s about Josh.’

That got their attention. ‘Okay,’ Sam and Chris had responded. Emily still didn’t reply, but he didn’t really expect her to.

Once he put down his phone he turned back to you. “You need that shoulder looked at. C’mon, I’ll take you.”

Your face was incredibly pale and had a slightly sweaty sheen to it. “How am I going to explain this to the doctors?”

Mike thought for a second. “An animal attack. Say you were hiking in the woods and came across a bear. Or a mountain lion.”

You mulled it over for a second before nodding. “Alright.”

You stood unsteadily, and Mike cupped your elbow with his hand. He could see that you were pretty weak right now, and so took his time guiding you out of the room. He grabbed his car keys out of the glass bowl on the hallway table, and opened the door for you. You stepped out, and he followed. Locking the front door, he then wrapped his arm around your waist, helping you as you slowly descended the steps. He could feel the slight shake in your body through his arm, and silently cursed himself for not insisting you go to the doctor earlier. 

A car he didn’t recognise sat on the curb in-front of him, obviously yours. He guided you to his own old Land Rover, helping you into the passenger seat. You groaned as you sat back, turning a whole new shade of pale. Mike hurried around to the driver’s seat and strapped himself in. Within a few moments he was off, tearing towards the local hospital.

There were no parking spaces near the door, so unfortunately he had to stop a fair distance away, across the parking lot. You didn’t complain, but he saw the look in your eyes as you judged the distance. He once more aided you in climbing out of the car, looping one arm around your waist while you placed yours around his shoulders. He could see new blood stains growing on your back. You moved slowly, exhaustedly. Eventually the tremble in your legs became too much and you half-collapsed onto the ground. You would have fallen completely had he not been supporting you. 

“Okay,” he grunted, knowing what he had to go. One arm fell to your lower back, avoiding the long scratch marks going down your body. The other arm knocked into your legs, behind your knees. You were swept up off the ground and into Mike’s arms. He carried you bridal style towards the hospital door.

“I didn’t even let you buy me dinner first,” you mumbled.

Despite himself, and the scenario, Mike laughed. You cracked a small, tired smile. Then your head lolled back against his chest, eyes sinking closed. He picked up the pace, hurrying into the hospital. A receptionist glanced at him over the top of her clipboard when he entered through the automatic doors. She started when she saw the state you were in, before lurching to your feet and letting out a loud yell. “Doctor!”

Immediately, Mike was swarmed. You were taken out of his hands and placed on a stretcher, nurses and doctors hurrying around you. Before he could even speak they were pulling you away, shouting to one another as they took vital signs. A single nurse stayed by his side, eyes fixed on him. 

“What happened?” She asked.

Mike hesitated for a moment, getting a story in order. “She was out in the woods, hiking she said. Something got her. A bear, maybe a mountain lion. She managed to get away.”

“Alright,” the nurse nodded soothingly. “I need you to come with me and fill out a form.”

She handed Mike a clipboard with a white sheet on it, along with a pen. Mike stared blankly at it for a second, not sure of what to write. He recalling you telling him your name, so he jotted that down and ticked the box for ‘female.’ After, he was able to fill in things like ethnicity, hair colour, and eye colour. Once he was done with those, he glanced around, tapping the pen against the clipboard.

“Need some help, hon?” The nurse asked with a smile. Mike got the impression that she may be flirting with him a little.

“Well,” he started, plastering his signature womanizing smile on his face, “see I don’t actually know her. She came to my door looking for help. I can tell you her name, but that’s about it.”

“Oh!” The nurse exclaimed. “Don’t you worry, I didn’t realise. That’s such a nice thing of you to do though, bringing her to the hospital yourself instead of calling an ambulance.” She reached out and lightly stroked down his arm. When she reached his fingers, she trailed them lightly up his digits before plucking the form from his grasp.

Mike smirked back. He hadn’t showered since the day before yesterday and was pretty sure he reeked of sweat and booze.  _ Still got it, it seemed. _

“You don’t have to wait,” the nurse told him as he took a seat. “We’ll contact her next of kin when we get the chance to speak to her.”

“No!” Mike said hurriedly.

The nurse frowned, slightly shocked by his vehemence. 

Mike ran a hand through his hair, mind searching on how to rectify the situation. All he came up with was a simple, “no, I’ll wait.”

 

***

 

Your back and shoulder were stitched, and you were given a blood transfusion to be safe. Since you had let yourself bleed for around ten hours before seeking real medical attention, they had wanted to ensure that you were okay. You weren’t a minor, and had no one to call, so you were discharged from the hospital before anyone else was alerted. You were told that the cuts would heal in time, and not to do any strenuous activity until they did. Of course, with the events at hand you had full intentions of disobeying them completely.

They made you stay for a few hours, but eventually you convinced them that you were well enough. They seemed a bit unsure of releasing you to Mike, seeing as he had told them he didn’t actually know you. In the end, they had no real legal reason or obligation to keep you there, and so you were put in a wheelchair, despite insisting that you didn’t need one, and taken to Mike. He watched you being wheeled towards him with a slight smirk, arching a brow at you. You rolled your eyes, feeling disgruntled that your embarrassment amused him. 

“Here you go!” The nurse chirped, batting her eyelashes at Mike. 

She stopped the wheelchair abruptly, making you bounce back slightly in your seat. You glared at her, somewhat annoyed by her uncaring attitude. She didn’t even notice, too fixated on Mike to truly care. You figured she was young, only two or so years older than yourself. A junior nurse. And definitely interested in the dark haired guy before you,

“Thanks,” he smiled back, watching her as she stopped in-front of him.

A slow smirk grew across her face, sly and flirtaious. “I figured you could take this too,” she said coyly. A piece of paper was held aloft, caught between her middle and index finger. She pushed it into Mike’s chest, and he plucked it from her hands with easy grace. You could clearly seen a phone number written across it in blue ink.

“Maybe I will,” he rumbled, a playful tone in his voice.

You rolled your eyes, scarcely able to believe that he was flirting considering the goddamn situation. You didn’t even realise that you had let out a loud, sardonic laugh until Mike’s eyes fastened on you, and the nurse whirled on her heel. For a moment, she regarded you coldly, but then embarrassment overtook her as she realised what she was doing.

“Look,” you started, aware that you were being a bit of a bitch, but knowing that there were more important things to be done. “I have been torn at and stitched up. I’ve had stranger’s blood pumped into my veins, and a needle and thread pushed in and out of my skin. I haven’t slept for 37 hours. I am tired, and fucking sick of this hospital and its weird-as-shit smell. I’m gonna ask you to be professional here, stop flirting with my ride, and let us leave.”

Mike blinked dumbly for a few seconds, before a slow, amused smile crept over his face. You ignored it, focusing on the nurse instead. She stared sullenly at you for a good few seconds, before whirling on her heel and storming off without another word. You watched her disappear around the corner, before turning a cool gaze back to Mike. 

“Anyone else you want to flirt with, or can we just get back to the issue at hand now?”

“Wow…” He laughed. “Touchy?”

You fought the urge to laugh in his face, knowing that it wouldn’t be the nicest thing to do. “Mate, I’ve known you for less than a day. Don’t flatter yourself.”

Mike snorted. “Ouch. You’re being pretty mean considering that I’ll be the one wheeling you out of here.”

“Don’t bother,” you growled, grabbing onto the wheelchair’s armrests and labourously pushing yourself upright. 

You flinched, hissing in pain as your shoulder ached. Your legs felt tired, your entire body like jelly. An arm wrapped around your waist, helping you stand. You looked into Mike’s face, inches from your own. His dark hair contrasted sharply against his pale skin, and you had to admit that he was indeed pretty handsome. The teasing smile was gone from his face, and concern washed over it instead.

“If you aren’t able to stand then don’t,” he instructed. His voice held a gentler tone, obviously knowing that if he just ordered you to sit you wouldn’t listen.

“I’m fine,” you hissed, “I can do this.”

You tried to take a step, but sagged in Mike’s arms. He sighed, staring at you with irritation in his eyes. 

“You don’t prove that you’re strong,” he snapped. “I know you are. You got away from a Wendigo with all appendages intact, unlike me.” He lifted his hand, waving his three full fingers and two stubs at you. “If you need the rest, take it. Soon enough you’ll be wishing for more of it.”

You glowered at him for a second, before collapsing back into the wheelchair. Mike nodded at you in satisfaction, before moving to stand behind it. You allowed him to push you out of the hospital and help you into the passenger side of his car. You buckled yourself in, trying not to move your shoulder too much. Mike slid into the driver’s seat, and started up the ignition. 

His head inclined towards you, not really looking at you. “You okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” you answered shortly. “I just need some sleep. I’ll pick up my bag from your place and go book a motel.”

“Nah,” Mike said, scratching his head. “No need for a motel. Just stay at mine.”

“You’ve already done enough for me,” you waved him off, but he simply shrugged.

“It’s fine,” he persisted. “You’re gonna be back at mine to meet the others tomorrow anyhow. And… trust me. You’re not gonna want to be alone when the nightmares set in.”

You considered this for a moment, before slowly nodding. “I’ll stay.” Exhaustion filled your voice.

Mike put the car into gear and peeled away. Silence filled the vehicle, the only small sounds being the hum of the engine and your soft breathing. Mike glanced at you, seeing that your head lolled back against the seat. Your eyes were closed, your mouth slightly open. He snorted when he saw a bit of drool spilling down your chin. You really were fast asleep.

He didn’t wake you up, knowing that you needed rest. He drove back to the house without saying a word. You woke up when the car braked, snapping back to reality with bleary reddened eyes. Before Mike had offered to help you, you had shoved the door open and stumbled out. He was immediately leaping out of the car, hurrying around to your side. 

You smiled at him as he took your arm. Dusk was setting in, and the sky was a brilliant hue of pinks, purples and oranges. Your eyes rested on it for one long moment, before flickering downwards to the darkening horizon. Mike noted the fear in them as they registered the approaching dark. Moving slowly, he looped your arm around his neck, holding it down in one hand. The other crept to your waist, supporting you. Slowly, he helped you into the house. You groaned, looking paler by the second.

Once Mike had you in the house the stairs provided yet another challenge. You clung to the bannister as he helped you, too tired and weak to do anything but drag yourself up the stairs. Despite Mike’s aid, you were breathing heavily when you reached the top.

“Okay, so…” He trailed off. “We have a spare room that you can stay in… But if you want, I have one of those fold out sofa beds in my room. It’s pretty comfy if I do say so myself. I’m not trying anything, I swear, it’s just incase you don’t wanna be alone.”

You hesitated for a moment, biting your lip and staring at the ground. “I don’t.”

“Okay,” he nodded. “C’mon.”

He once more looped his arms around you, and helped you down the landing. He stopped at the second door on the left, kicking the already ajar door open wide. The room was painted a navy blue, with white carpet, white cabinets and bedside tables. A white bed frame with navy duvet and pillows sat against the wall beside the window. On the opposite side of the room lay a navy sofa. Even in your tired state, you noted that it was in-fact quite a nice room. Mike helped you across the room, sitting you down gently on the sofa bed.

“Lie here for a bit. I’ll get the stuff to make up the sofa bed,” he told you, before disappearing off.

You watched him go with tired eyes, before flopping back gently onto the bed. For a split second, you considered how in less than a day you had placed all your trust in Michael Munroe. You didn’t even know him, but here you were, lying on his bed, about to sleep in his room. You knew it wasn’t wise, that you should be more careful, but for some reason you trusted this guy. Before coming, when looking for his address, you’d flicked through his file. Nothing there had given you any cause to be on edge. 

Despite being a bit of a player, nearly all testimonies had claimed that numerous time he had put himself in danger to save his friends. And you could understand him threatening to kill Emily if she turned into a Wendigo after being bitten. You thought you would have done the same in that scenario. 

But there was something about him, some sincerity in his eyes. He had made mistakes, but everyone in the world had, and he’d done his best to rectify it. And there was something in situations such as there… You’d always thought that life and death scenarios brought people closer together than ordinary scenarios did over time. Today was just living proof that that had happened.

Your eyes fluttered closed, and you fell asleep once more. Mike returned to the room, blankets and pillows bundled in his arms. He stopped when he saw you lying across his duvet, snoring lightly. For a long moment, he simply stared. Shrugging to himself, he deposited the sheets he’d been clutching upon the sofa, and then crossed the room to you.

“Hey,” he said lightly, hovering over you. His finger gently rapped your forehead. “I don’t mind you taking over my bed, but not in those filthy clothes. You gotta change.”

You blinked, but nodded sleepily, struggling into a semi-sitting position.

“Did you bring a change of clothes?” Mike asked, trying to recall if you’d carried a bag when you came in.

You shook your head slowly. “I only stopped to grab my purse and some files. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he muttered. “I guess I’ll just have to get you something.”

Pushing himself off the mattress, he strode over to his chest of drawers and yanked open the second shelf. Rifling through it, he eventually pulled out a long green t-shirt. Going to the third drawer, he retrieved a pair of black work-out shorts and returned to your side. 

“Here,” he said, handing them to you. “These should work. We can go to Target tomorrow and get you a few pieces before the others get here.”

“Thanks,” you smiled shyly, taking them from him. “Where can I change?”

“You can change in here,” Mike said. “I won’t make you walk down the hall to the bathroom. You look fucking exhausted. I’ll leave, get some water and stuff.”

“Thanks,” you repeated, smiling a bit wider.

Mike ducked his head and left the room. You could hear him trotting down the stairs, towards the ground floor and obviously the kitchen. With a groan, you lifted your arms, feeling your shoulder flare in pain as you did. You pulled the t-shirt down over your torso. It was long, if you had been standing you knew it would have hit mid-thigh. You pulled on the work-out shorts, glad that he’d given you something else that covered a bit more skin. The shorts were a bit baggy, not meant for your body shape, but you tied them tighter using the string at the waistband. Once you were done, you folded your other clothes. They were tattered and covered in dirt and blood, so you didn’t really see the point in folding them neatly, but you didn’t want to just throw them on the ground, so you did. A knock sounded at the door.

“Come in,” you called in reply, feeling a bit weird inviting Mike into his own room. 

The door creaked open, and a shock of dark hair met your vision. Seeing that you were definitely dressed, Mike nudged the door the rest of the way open and strode in, closing it with his heel behind him. He held a glass of water in either hand, and strode across the room to deposit one on the bedside table.

“Look,” you began, “I can take the sofa bed. You’ve done so much for me already…”

You began to clamber out of the bed, but his free hand on your shoulder pushed you back down. 

“I’m feeling chivalrous,” he told you with a small smile. “Doesn’t happen too often, so enjoy it while you can.”

You were too tired to argue, so you only nodded and grinned tiredly at him. “Thank you, Michael.”

“It’s Mike,” he reminded. “Ladies’ man. Class president. Mighty slayer of Wendigos.”

You had to laugh at him. “Alright, thank you, Mike. Ladies’ man. Class president. Mighty slayer of Wendigos. The Unburnt. Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea. Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons.”

His eyes lit up. “You watch Thrones?”

You rolled your eyes at his sudden boyish enthusiasm. “So not the time for this.”

“Alright, alright,” he held his hands up in surrender and backed away. 

You slid under the covers as he strode to the wall opposite the end of the bed, a slight distance down from where the sofa bed was. He flicked on the lamp, and then crossed to the doorframe to turn off the main light. The lamp kept the room illuminated with a soft, comforting glow, but was not as glaring as the main light. Eyes heavy with sleep, you watched Mike swiftly unfold the sofa bed and lay down the blankets. He clambered on, and you saw muscles ripple in his arms as he crawled up the mattress. Reaching the top, he wedged the pillow under his head, and then twisted on his side. 

“Goodnight,” you mumbled softly.

“Goodnight,” he replied with a yawn.

Despite the horrors of the night before, you could feel yourself starting to nod off again. Your eyes flickered closed, blackness seeping in. In the soft glow of the lamplight, Mike’s voice rang out quietly, calling your name.

“What?” You replied drearily.

“Who do you want to win the Iron Throne?”

“Oh my  _ God.” _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'd love to hear what you think! So if you feel like leaving a comment, please do!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so lil warning, this story won't be keen on Emily, or particularly keen on Jess. My reasons for not liking Emily revolve around her horrible treatment of Matt and I personally just found her to be a bit of a nasty person. She may, however, have some redeeming moments in this. I haven't completely decided yet but it's possible. I don't like Jess because at the start, she punished Hannah for liking Mike when he was with Emily, but as soon as he was a free man she was after him. It came off as very two-faced to me, and I figured that she probably liked him all along, even when being horrible to Hannah. However, I did feel pretty sorry for Jess at the end of the game, so I do go a bit easier on her.

**CHAPTER THREE**

 

The next morning was rushed. You were still tired, having been awoken at one point in the night by a nightmare. It had taken a while for you to get back asleep as you lay sobbing silently under the covers. When you did, you were totally drained. As a result, both of you overslept, Mike himself being the first one to wake at ten to one in the afternoon.

“Shit,” he swore, leaping out of the sofa bed.

He had meant to wake up around ten, get you out to the shops to get some clothes, and then talk over with you what you would say before the others arrived at around half one. Inconveniently, with everything going on yesterday, setting an alarm had completely escaped his mind. Now you did not have the time to go to the shops, so you were stuck wearing whatever Mike could give you instead. You kept the long green t-shirt, but he managed to find a pair of sweatpants that would do also. Despite the heating being on, the winter cold swept through the house, and shorts would have had you shivering. He loaned you his high school football jacket, and despite your outfit looking as mis-matched as a patchwork quilt, you took it eagerly.

Mike made you both some coffee, and you had the only food available in the house at the moment. Toast. You both sat at the table, munching silently and eyeing the clock nervously.

Eventually, Mike cleared his throat and spoke. “Have you thought about what you’re gonna say?”

“I thought I’d just tell the truth?” You asked, looking slightly confused. “You believed me.”

“Yeah but… They’re gonna need some convincing. They didn’t see you run in here, bloodied and exhausted. None of them will want to go back, but some will be especially harder to convince. Emily won’t be keen on going back. Neither would Jess, I’d say. She probably went through the most traumatic shit down there.”

You nodded slowly digesting this as you stirred your coffee. Eventually, you spoke slowly. He could hear the trepidation in your voice when you did, though you indeed tried to mask it. “And if none of them agree to come… Will you still go?”

Mike hesitated for a moment, but then answered honestly. “Yeah. I’m the one that left him down there. I gotta make it right. If some part of Josh is still in there, trapped, then I gotta set him free. What else can I do?” The last part was said bitterly, with barely concealed anger.

Mike’s fist clenched as he glared at the table. He didn’t notice you reaching for him until your fingers brushed his enclosed hand, making him jump in shock. You rested your hand on top of it, fingers stroking his skin comfortingly. His brown eyes met yours, and you could see upset pooled in them.

“Hey,” you said softly, squeezing his hand. “You had a momentary lapse.”

Mike stared back at you, before sighing and dipping his head. “I’ve had a few lapses,” he confided. “I’m the reason that Hannah and Beth died. It was just meant to be a _prank_ , a _stupid, fucking prank._ But I was wrong, we all were.”

Your hand lifted, taking hold of his chin and raising his face so his gaze met yours. Your face was serious, eyes boring into his. “Then make it right.”

Mike didn’t know how to respond. Luckily, you saved him from having to come up with an answer by speaking again. “Do you mind if I go and take a shower? I feel really gross.”

“Yeah,” Mike laughed, feeling relieved. “Go ahead. It’s pretty easy to turn on, but shout if you have any problems.”

“Okay, thanks,” you smiled, rising to your feet.

You strode out of the room, and before he could stop himself, Mike turned around to check you out as you walked away. Once he realised what he was doing, he shook himself. _Soooo not the time._ He heard you make your way up the stairs, and your footsteps padded across the ceiling above him, to where the bathroom was. The door closed, and a few minutes later he heard running water.

Another sound echoed out, causing his head to snap around. It came from outside of the house, by the driveway. It sounded like a car door slamming. Mike stopped, listening intently. He was trying to figure out if he’d imagined it or not. But then the sound of another door closing rang out, and he was on his feet. He made his way into the hall, seeing figures striding up the porch steps through the rectangular panes on either side of the door.

A knock sounded, a fist rapping sharply against the wood.

“Who is it?” Mike called. Better safe than sorry, he figured. He could still hear the water running upstairs, and knew you were showering.

“It’s us, obviously,” Chris’s voice came, somewhat muffled by the door.

Mike moved forward, removing the chain from the door and letting it drop. He opened it, stepping back as it swung inwards. On the porch before him stood three figures. Chris, Ashley and Sam. Chris let go of Ashley’s hand, striding forward to pull Mike into one of those manly hugs. Mike noted that he looked a bit more muscular, like he’d been working out. Soon enough he may even have the muscle to compete with the former class president.

“It’s been a while, buddy,” he said as he clapped Mike’s back. “Whatever it is, I’m glad you called.”

“It’s good to see you,” Mike answered, a bit ashamed. “Sorry I haven’t called in a while. Haven’t been handling this shit all too well.”

“That’s okay,” Ashley spoke.

Her voice was quiet and soft. She smiled shyly up at him. Mike moved forward, outstretching his arms. She stepped into them, giving him a kind look. He hugged her, feeling her small, fragile form. He and Ashley had never been close, but they had grown fonder of each other after that night on Blackwood Pines. If Mike had had a little sister, he thought he would care about her the way he cared about Ashley.

It had happened a lot, relationships changing after that night. Mike and Chris had always been friends, but they became better friends after facing off against the Wendigo. The whole experience had brought them closer together, taught them to rely on each other more.

Perhaps the biggest relationship shift stepped up next.

“Well, I think you could have returned _some_ calls,” Sam said, rolling her eyes.

Mike knew she was half joking, but also half berating him. Mike grinned widely at the person who had swiftly become his best friend. His hands came to rest on her upper arms. She tucked some blonde hair behind her ear, and stared up at him, waiting for a reply. He felt a rush of comfort at her presence. On that mountain she had had his back more than anyone. If he could rely on anyone to join him here, than it was Sam.

“I’m sorry,” he told her truthfully.

“Get me some coffee,” she responded, “then I’ll forgive you.”

“Done,” Mike chuckled, ushering her into the house.

He pointed them towards the living room. They filed in, and he followed behind them. Chris and Ashley seated themselves on the sofa. Ashley setting her hands upon her lap, and Chris dropping his own down to clasp hers. Mike bit back a smile, glad that they seemed to be doing well. At least one good thing came from that night on Blackwood Pines.

Sam took a seat in the rocking chair, kicking her heels on the ground as she moved back and forth. She was dressed quite casually, taking off a navy padded winter jacket to reveal a grey t-shirt with denim jeans. She and Mike shared another affectionate smile, before the latter turned to look at the couple on the sofa.

“Do you guys want anything? Coffee, tea?” He asked.

“I’ll take a tea please,” Ashley replied politely. She was wearing a polka dot dress that hit her around the knees, black tights and red pumps. Her red coat was pooled around her waist, from where she’d pushed it off her body.

Chris was wearing brown corduroy trousers and a white shirt, with a green parka over it. Mike thought he looked a lot more grown up, more of an adult than a guy in his early twenties. The glasses were still there, though. Same as ever. At least some things never changed.

Chris scrunched up his nose, apparently deep in thought. “Do you have any biscuits?” He eventually asked.

Mike shook his head, laughing slightly, and wandered back into the kitchen. He poured Sam some of the still-hot coffee, made a pot of tea for Ashley, and then searched the cupboard for biscuits. He found a packet of plain digestive biscuits near the back of the cupboard. When he swung the cupboard door closed he started in shock, not expecting to see Sam’s face appear from behind it. He hadn’t heard her come in.

“Figured you could use a hand,” she told him, dodging around him to retrieve the milk from the fridge.

“Thanks,” Mike answered gruffly. “Do you mind grabbing some mugs too? You know where they are.”

Sam nodded, opening another cupboard to retrieve a few cups.

“So,” she started with forced nonchalance. “What’s all this about Josh?”

Mike noted the edge to her tone, the tinge of sadness and hurt. He knew she’d never really forgiven Josh for pranking them, but that she still mourned his loss. They had had something. It may have just been a spark against an all-consuming darkness, but Sam and Josh had had _something._

“We’ll tell you when everyone’s here,” he answered evasively, not knowing where to begin.

“‘We?’” Sam enquired, catching on.

Before Mike could answer, another knock sounded on the door.

“Chris, can you get that?” He called, wedging the pack of biscuits under his arm. He then picked up the teapot in one hand and the coffee pot in the other, before making his way back into the corridor. When he saw who it was, he halted.

“Hey,” he said with an awkward smile.

Jessica dropped Matt’s hand, looking at him embarrassedly. Matt smiled tightly at him. Chris just held the door, staring at his shoes. Behind him, Mike heard Sam snicker, which she then covered up with a fake cough.

“Look,” Mike started. “How about we just ease the tension now?

Jessica gave him a small smile, while Matt nodded stiffly. Mike took a deep breath and began. “Things changed after that night, for everyone. I don’t hold any negative vibes towards anyone. When faced with fighting monsters, all the who’s-dating-who drama becomes pretty obsolete. I’m happy for you guys, I really am. Jess is an amazing girl, and Matt, I know we’ve had our issues in the past but I think you’re a really great guy. You two deserve each other, and I mean that in the best way possible.”

He was watching them as he spoke. He could see the grin growing on Jessica’s face, and could tell she was glad that he didn’t harbour any animosity for her dating Matt after they had broken up. The split had been mutual after all. Matt’s eyes softened as Mike spoke, until his lips were curved upwards in a smile.

“I would shake your hand,” he told Mike, “but you’re carrying a lot of stuff there. Need a hand?”

“Nah,” Mike waved him off. “C’mon in and take a load off. You can sit on the sofa with the other happy couple.”

He led them into the living room. Matt patted him on the shoulder as he sauntered past, stooping to give the still-seated Ashley a hug. Jessica stopped as she went to pass Mike, turning to face him.

“Thanks Mike,” she said softly, giving him a quick hug. “I’m glad we’re okay.”

Over her shoulder, he saw Matt catch sight of them. However, Jessica’s current boyfriend seemed completely unperturbed, and instead gave Mike a friendly nod. He was so different with Jessica. Mike remembered the jealousy levels he displayed when dating Emily, but then figured that Matt simply trusted Jessica more. He knew that she was with him to be with him, not to get back at Mike. Speaking of his other ex…

“Is Emily coming?” Mike asked, feeling a bit awkward.

A tense silence filled the air as everyone glanced at each other, looking for answers. Mike placed the beverages on the table, and took a seat in the leather armchair by the sofa.

“No one’s heard,” Sam eventually shrugged. “She didn’t reply in the group, and when I texted her privately she didn’t answer.”

Mike nodded, not too surprised. He had known that Emily didn’t really want anything to do with him after the whole Wendigo bite incident, so her absence didn’t come as a huge shock. “Well, we’ll wait until the other person is here before we start,” Mike decided. “That still gives Emily some time.”

“Yeah,” Sam piped up again. “Who is this other person?”

“A girl,” Mike answered evasively. “She’ll tell you her story herself when she finishes up.”

“Finishes up what?” Chris asked.

Mike closed his eyes, exhaling loudly. He knew how they would react to this. “A shower.”

Everyone’s eyes flickered to the ceiling. At once, they all seemed to register the previously ignored sound of running water. A collective groan rose from the group.

“It’s not like that,” Mike started defending himself, getting annoyed.

“Please tell us you didn’t get us all here to meet some booty call,” Ashley groaned.

Jessica looked uncomfortable. Matt looked torn between amused and irritated.

“No!” Mike exclaimed. “I-”

Just then the living room door slammed open, causing him to leap to his feet. A figure filled the doorway, dark haired and well-dressed. Brown eyes raked coolly over him, holding as much disdain as they possibly could.

“Emily,” Mike said in surprise.

“Yup,” she snapped. “I’m here. I wasn’t going to come, you know after you fucking assholes almost shot me in the face. But then I figured hey, I may as well. Maybe I’ll even get some form of an apology from the saint that is Michael Munroe, rather than more bullshit excuses.”

She glared at Mike, challenging him to get annoyed. He took a deep breath, reigning in the small ball of anger he felt curdling in his chest. He wouldn’t give her the fight she so obviously came here for. It wasn't like he hasn't tried to apologise before. She had just never accepted it. He had wanted to make things right for a while now.

“I’m sorry, Emily,” he said, loud and clear. "I shouldn't have pointed the gun at you. I hope one day you can forgive need."

Then, without another word, he sat down. Her mouth immediately opened to spit out a barb, but then she found herself struggling for words. She hadn’t expected him to apologise so easily. He had done as asked, so she really had nothing else to say.

Unable to let it go without having the last word, she muttered, “you could at least say it like you mean it,” but gave up when all she got in return was an arched brow.

He motioned for her to take the seat near his, the cream coloured armchair in the corner of the room. She snorted in disbelief, choosing instead to lean against the wall beside it with her arms folded. Mike rubbed a hand over his face, already feeling tired. _She always had to be so fucking difficult._ When he looked up again, she was eyeing Matt and Jessica with a sneer on her face.

“Still enjoying my sloppy seconds, I see,” she spat.

Mike rolled his eyes, and saw an angry look cross Jessica’s face. Matt stayed impassive. Before Jessica could snap a reply, another voice rang out from the doorway.

“Fuckin' hell, no Wendigo to be seen but the claws are already _out_.”

You stepped into the room, towel drying your hair. Everyone’s gaze snapped to you. The majority looked curious, apart from Emily. Mike saw a dark look cross her face as she took in Mike’s varsity jacket hanging from your shoulders. He winced. Maybe giving you such a noticeable piece of clothing wasn’t the best idea.

“Oh wow,” Emily snorted, turning on him. “You don’t usually like your whores to be as sharp witted.”

“Maybe after you he decided it was time for an upgrade,” you shot back, striding further into the room towards Mike.

Emily’s mouth dropped open. Mike distinctly heard Chris go ‘oooooh,’ and Matt let out a quiet chuckle. You sat down on the arm of the chair Mike was sitting on, one hand resting on his shoulder for balance. He shot you a pointed look, arching a brow. You just smirked, a glimmer in your eyes.

“Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?” Emily hissed, peeling herself off the wall and storming towards you.

You didn’t react, just stared coldly up at her as she near vibrated with anger. Mike could see the hard set of your jaw, a sure sign that you beginning to get irritated. “No, who do _you_ think you are? Mike calls you here, telling you it’s about Josh. Your friend, left alone on that mountain. And you come here, no intent to help, just looking to be a bitch to someone. You must lead a particularly pathetic, lonely life.”

“How dare y-?!”

“If you’re not here to help, then get the fuck out,” you snapped. “We don’t have time for this. My friend is missing, and there’s a fucking Wendigo still up on Blackwood Pines that used to be your friend Josh. There’s no time for jealous insecure bullshit.”

A shocked silence filled the room, and you faltered slightly when you realised what you had just let spill. Mike saw your hand go to your mouth, eyes widen. You’d meant to break it to them in calmer, kinder way, knowing it would be a shock. But in your annoyance at the dark-haired brat in-front of you you’d let it all out of the bag rather insensitively.

“Josh is… Josh is a Wendigo?” Chris let out a choked whisper.

You hesitated, then nodded slowly. “I was up on Blackwood Pines the night before last. It attacked me. That’s why I’m here, not because I’m involved with Mike.”

“You survived?” Matt asked incredulously.

“Yeah,” you nodded. You shifted, turning away from them all and reaching over your shoulder to pull down the neck of your jacket and t-shirt. They took in the white bandage peeking out from over the fabric. “Took a nasty scratch, but Mike took me to the hospital and got me patched up. I barely got away.”

Sam made a strangled sound, and Mike dragged his eyes to her. Guilt washed over him when he saw her expression, saw the way that she was looking at him. Hurt, betrayal, anger and disbelief swam in her eyes.

“You said she killed him.”

Mike winced. “I… I thought she did.”

“You said he was dead… We left him down there.”

Mike nodded, unable to meet her gaze any longer.

“Oh God,” Jess said in a horrified whisper.

Mike saw her cover her eyes with her hands and lean into Matt’s chest. Her boyfriend stroked her hair, whispering to her comfortingly. Despite being as shocked as everyone else, Emily still felt normal enough to shoot them a poisonous glare.

“Josh is a Wendigo,” Chris repeated in a whisper.

Ashley just stared at him, white faced and trembling slightly.

“What’s your proof?” Emily spoke up. “Do you just expect us to take your word? We don’t even know you.”

“I hardly stopped to Snapchat it,” you said incredulously. “It was wearing something on its left wrist. A black geo-watch. Mike said Josh owned one. It made sense, he was the only one of you who didn’t make it down that mountain, and then a few weeks later cops started disappearing.”

“I heard some cops vanished,” Chris frowned, “but I thought it was only one or two.”

“They kept it relatively quiet, not wanting to start a panic. Last thing I heard, the feds took over. Been pretty silent after that.”

“And you went up there?” Ashley piped up. “Even after you knew people were disappearing?”

“My friend… She was, I mean, she _is_ a journalism student. She went up there with a filmography group. Last week. Didn’t come back. The police wouldn’t do anything because the feds took over, and of course none of them would speak to me. I went up there...” You swallowed heavily. Mike could see fear in your eyes as you relived the moment. He spared a glance at the others. They were all watching you intently, even Emily.

“Tell them what happened,” he urged.

You stared into his eyes, and gulped again before nodding shakily. In that moment Mike realised that he had actually not heard your full story for himself yet. You took a moment to compose yourself before continuing.

“I meant to go back before dusk… While I didn’t believe in all the monster talk, I wasn’t taking any chances. I got… lost in the forest. By the time I got some sense of direction it was dark, and there was something chasing me. It was just _leaping_ from branch to branch. It jumped at me, but I managed to duck. That’s how I got the shoulder wound. I shot it, and that gave me a few seconds. I managed to get to the cable car. I’d activated the one to get me up, but had left the one for the way down. I managed to get it started, to sneak onto the cable car. I thought it was _okay_ , that I was _safe_ after that, but then it started crawling across the wire after me. I waited, until it got right up to the window. It was _inches_ from me. I could see _everything about it_. I shot it again. I should have killed it, I fucking shot it in the _face_. It _fell._ I thought it was _dead_. But it got up, and it crawled away.”

No one said anything for a long moment as they digested your story. An unlikely source was the first to speak.

“Wow,” Jess said softly. “You’re really brave.”

You smiled. Mike could see you were touched by the compliment, though you tried to hide it. He gave Jessica a fond smile, glad that the first response to your story was one of friendliness.

“I was nearly shitting myself at the time,” you told her with a short laugh. “But thanks. Then I hurried back to my friend’s apartment, went through her files. I knew that no one except for you guys would be able to help me. Mike lived closest, so I immediately drove over.”

You looked at Mike. He took it as his cue to take over from here.

“She arrived here all bloodied and bruised. The Wendigo had clawed her shoulder, so I took her to the hospital. Everything she told me… It rings true. Her description of the Wendigo was spot on. And there was no way she could have known about the geo-watch unless she’d seen it herself. I… I saw the Wendigo take Josh. I presumed she killed him. I should have done more. I let him down.” Mike glanced around, meeting as many gazes as possible. “We all did.”

“It’s our fault,” Ashley whispered. “All of our faults. Well, except Chris and Sam. First Hannah and Beth, now Josh. All because of that prank.”

Mike latched on. “It is, and that’s why we need to fix it.”

“You want us to go back there?!” Matt exclaimed. “We all almost died the last time.”

“And we left Josh to,” Mike shot back.

“You left Josh,” Emily hissed.

“You didn’t see anyone else but me and Sam fighting to go after him,” Mike shot back. He knew it was bad form, especially towards Chris, but they all needed the push. “We sent him over the edge. We _owe_ Josh. I can’t just block it from my mind. I can’t help imagining he’s still in there, stuck in that body, watching the monster he’s become kill people. Shit, I don’t believe in heaven or hell or all that, but Josh will never be at peace as long as that _thing_ is running around in that fucking contortion of his body. I’m going to do my best to do right by him. I’m going to go back up the mountain with _____, help her look for her friend, and then we’ll deal with Josh. I’ve called you here to ask if any one of you are going to help us. If any of you feel like you owe Josh enough.”

He looked between Chris and Sam, knowing they were the two most likely to say yes. Chris had been Josh’s best friend, and Sam had had feelings for him. Sam met his gaze, but Chris was busy looking at Ashley. She bit her lip, staring at him worriedly. There was conflict in Chris’s eyes.

“I’ll help,” Sam said. She tried to shrug nonchalantly, but Mike could see the tremble in her shoulders. “I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t.”

Chris groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. “Josh was my best friend, but there are other things…” His agonised gaze once more turned to Ashley. His fingers moved up her lap, to lightly brush her stomach. She took hold of his hand again, squeezing his fingers a bit tighter..

The red-head laid her other hand on his arm, rubbing it soothingly, When she raised her gaze to you once more, her blue-green eyes were determined. “I’m coming too.”

You knew why she was saying it, could see right through her. Chris wanted to go, to help his friends and to save his best friend from an eternity as a monster, however he wouldn’t leave Ashley. She was agreeing to go for Chris’s sake, so he wouldn’t have to make the choice. She knew he wouldn’t let her go alone. You could see that she was terrified at the idea of going back to that mountain, but you never thought you could admire a person more in that moment. She was brave for her boyfriend.

"Ash..." Chris started, but she cut him off.

"I'm going. You can come with me, or you can stay. You won't talk me out of this." 

They stared at eachother, at war with their eyes. Eventually Chris sighed, and nodded, hand once again going to rub at his face in agitation.

“I guess that settles it,” Chris said blankly. “Count me in on the death trap.”

Another voice rang out. “I’m not going,” Emily said stubbornly. “I don’t care. I’m not going back there. No one forced Hannah to run off into the cold, or for Beth to run after her. No one _made_ Josh do those twisted pranks. I don’t owe them anything, especially not my life.”

Mike wanted to snap, wanted to give out about her complete inability to feel sorry for anyone but herself. He wanted to shout that it was her fault too, just as much as the rest of them. Except for him. He’d written that note, stood in that room, and seen the hope on Hannah’s face. He hadn’t stopped her from taking off her shirt. And that would haunt him until the day he died. His train of thought stopped him from saying anything, so instead you spoke.

“I’m not here to force anyone to go with me. If you don’t want to go, that’s fine. I doubt you’ll be missed too much anyhow.” You seemingly couldn’t resist the barb at the end.

Mike tried to hide a grin.

“What’s that meant to mean?” Emily asked, acid dripping from her voice.

“It means you’re not a particularly nice person to have around,” another voice interjected. Matt eyed her coolly.

Emily looked kind of shocked that soft spoken Matt had dared to say something against her. “You liked having me around not too long ago,” she said, slightly petulantly.

Matt shook his head. “You only went out with me to get back at Mike. I learned that quickly enough.”

Emily, for once, had no idea what to say. Neither did anyone else. It was the truth, but no one had voiced it before. Matt settled back down against the sofa, seemingly pleased with having rendered Emily speechless. He turned, pressing a kiss into Jessica’s hair. You thought they were kind of cute together.

“What about you guys?” Mike asked gently. “Are you coming with us?”

Matt and Jessica shared a look. The blonde bit her lip, baby blue eyes dropping to the floor. Matt met Mike’s gaze evenly, looking uncertain. His arm dropped protectively around his girlfriend’s shoulders.

“I’m not sure, man,” he answered honestly. “Can we have some time to think?”

Mike shared a look with you. You nodded almost imperceivably.

“Alright,” Mike said. “We can start working out a plan. If you guys want to stay tonight, you’re welcome to. Chris and Ashley can stay in my parents room. Jess and Matt can stay in the guest room. _____, Sam and myself can stay in my room.”

“And me?” Emily asked in annoyance.

Mike shrugged. He wasn’t trying to be mean, but the facts were the facts. “You’re not coming. I didn’t think there was any reason for you to stay.”

Emily flinched, and for a second Mike could see hurt on her face. He didn’t really understand it, he wasn’t being unkind. But he still didn’t want to upset her. Before he could say anything else, she pushed herself off the wall, and shoved her hands in her pockets.

“Alright,” she snapped. “Have fun, suicide squad.” With those words, she stormed out of the room. The slam of the front door actually vibrated the walls. Mike could see Emily stride down the path, get into her car, and drive off without another look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is! Thank you for the support guys!!! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note here, it is the opinion of both this fic and myself that Mike and Emily did not cheat on Jessica and Matt at the start of the game. We only saw Mike put his hand on her face, and then they hugged. That doesn't spell "sleeping together" to me. I find it much more likely that in Mike's opinion they were having a friendly moment, while to Emily it was something more. Mike seemed to genuinely like Jessica, while Emily's distaste for Matt was tangible.  
> I think it's a lot more likely that Emily followed Mike back down the trail of her own accord, to try steal a private moment and maybe make a move. Nothing I saw suggested more really happened, since at the start of the game (one year later) Mike and Emily are meant to still be friends.  
> Obviously everyone has their own opinions, but in this fic take the above as canon!
> 
> Once more, thank you for the kudos and comments! Feedback is really motivating for me, so a special thank you to anyone who gave me some!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It took a few hours for it all to come into fruition. A tentative plan was formed. Tomorrow, you would all set out to get what you needed. Camping supplies, warm clothes, and most importantly, guns. It was decided that the group would not spend the night on the mountain as it was too dangerous, but rather take the cable car up and down every morning and evening if needs be. Despite that, it was decided that they should still get sleeping bags, just in case. Better be over prepared than under prepared.

They’d search the forest, firstly to look for your friend. If nothing came from that, they’d have no choice but to go down to the mines. They all knew that the wendigo would be there. They didn’t tell you, but they knew if your friend was there then she probably wasn’t alive. Instead, they made plans for if they’d found her, seeing your hopeful face. The shed, the one they had tied up Josh in, would be used as the base. It was one of the few remaining structures on the mountain.

Matt and Jess still had to decide if they were going to join in, but no one pushed for an answer that night. Let them sleep on it, let them talk about it tonight. When the heavy conversation was over, and all the preparation that could be done was done, you were all exhausted and drained. A somber mood settled over everyone.

You were sitting on the ground, back resting against the chair Mike was sitting on. Your shoulder brushed his legs, and for some reason Mike found himself reaching down. He placed a hand on your shoulder, stroking it comfortingly. You reached up and took hold of it, squeezing his fingers. Feeling eyes on you looked over to see Sam watching you curiously. You dropped Mike’s hand, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Anyone wanna order take-out?” Chris asked suddenly. “I’m feeling like a greasy pick me up. Also it might be my last chance for a take-away ever.”

“That actually sounds amazing,” you nodded. “I’m so game.”

“Mike,” Sam called. “Go get the menus.”

He rolled his eyes, but got up without argument. He wasn’t going to test Sam’s patience, not when she was obviously still upset with him over the revelation that he’d left Josh in that cave, unwitting as the action may have been. You giggled as he meekly obeyed his friend’s command.

He moved into the kitchen, rifling through drawers to look for the menus. The light was off, but he could still see well enough. Soft footsteps reached his ears, and he looked up to see you leaning against the doorframe, arms folded. The light from the hallway illuminated your silhouette, and he saw you smiled at him softly.

“You alright?” He asked gently.

“I’m sorry if I pissed off that Emily girl,” you said, looking slightly embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to make things worse.”

Mike waved you off. “That was what she wanted. Always a drama queen, that one.”

“You used to date?” You enquired. Mike could see from your sincere expression that you weren’t trying to be nosey, just curious.

“Yeah,” he said, resuming to search for the take out menus. “It wasn’t anything serious. I’d told her that. She just got into her head that it was more. After the whole thing with Hannah and Beth, I didn’t want to be with her anymore. She’d never admit what we did was wrong, always just claimed that Hannah over-reacted. I think she did actually feel bad about it, but it's just not in her nature to own up to wrongdoing, y'know?”

“And she resented you for it. The break-up?”

“Yeah. I started dating Jess after, which didn’t go down well.”

“You and Jess seem alright with each other, though,” you commented.

Mike felt pleased by that. “Our split was more mutual. That night, what we both went through, changed both of us. We knew the spark was gone. She started dating Matt soon after. He’d found her in the mines and taken care of her. They gravitated towards each other. It was only natural.”

“He seems nice,” you commented. “There’s something about them that works together.”

Mike nodded. “They’re good for each other. He helped her get strong again, she showed him what a good girlfriend looked like.”

A grin crossed your face. “That’s nice.”

“Ah-hah!” Mike exclaimed, grabbing the take away menus. They’d been hidden under car insurance forms. “Got ‘em!”

“Yay!” You laughed. “I’m not gonna be able to decide between a spice bag and pizza.”

“Wanna go halves?” Mike suggested. “That way we get some of both.”

You smiled widely at him. “Mr Munroe, I like the way you think.”

 

***

 

Despite the situation, the evening was pleasant. Three different kinds of take out arrived at various intervals at the front door. The somber mood dissipated as a comedy movie was put on, and soon the clanking of knives and forks and the sound of chatter filled the air. For a bit, it seemed like a cloud of amnesia hung above the group. Wendigos and cold mountain adventures temporarily forgotten, you found yourself feeling like an ordinary girl in an ordinary situation, trying to impress a new group of potential friends.

Sam had taken a seat next to you on the ground, where you both talked quietly with Ashley, who was leaning forward, over the coffee table, to hear what you were saying. Mike chatted to Chris, and occasionally Matt and Jessica chimed in.

Eventually, it got late. Knowing that tomorrow would be busy and that some decisions still had to be made, Mike suggested that everyone go to bed. Tiredly, everyone agreed. Chris and Ashley trooped off to Mike’s parents room, and Jessica and Matt bid goodnight to you in the corridor before disappearing into the spare room. That left you, Mike and Sam in Mike’s room, awkwardly looking at each other as you tried to figure out who would double up with who.

Mike and Sam would have made the most sense. You’d known Mike for just over a day, and only met Sam ten hours ago. But you could see that Sam still regarded Mike with some anger, and so didn’t want to push that situation.

“I think I’ll just go sleep on the sofa downstairs,” you interjected. “It looks comfy enough.” you were lying. It looked pretty small, you’d be kind of cramped.

You turned to leave, but Mike grabbed your arm. “No, you should be in a bed. You still need to heal, and sleep will help you do that. Stay here.”

“I can go to the sofa,” Sam decided.

“No,” Mike said. “There’s beds here. That sofa is fucking awful to sleep on, and we all need the rest with what’s to come. Look, we’re all adults. Let’s not be babies about this.”

You groaned internally, not wanting to speak the words but knowing you should take the plunge. You did know Mike better than you knew Sam after all…

“Sam, how about you take the sofa bed? Mike and I can share… If you’re cool with that?”

Mike hesitated, and for a second you feared he might say no and make the whole thing so much more awkward. Finally, he just shrugged and said, “sure, fine by me.”

You nodded, and left the room to go change into Mike’s black tank and workout shorts. The hallway bathroom was unoccupied, so you switched into sleepwear quick enough. When you were done, you stared at yourself in the mirror over the sink. You looked pale and tired, and you couldn’t help but focus on the bandage on your shoulder. Your hands rested on the sink, and you gripped the corners tightly to stop them from shaking.

All day, you’d pretended not to be afraid. You’d wanted to act strong, to make them feel like going with you was a good idea. But truly you were terrified to your core. What you had seen the other night had shaken you beyond belief. It lingered there, making the dark corners of the hallway contain monsters as you hurried back to Mike’s room.

He and Sam looked up from what seemed to be a heated discussion when you practically ran into the room, slamming the door behind you. While Mike seemed a bit confused, Sam’s eyes softened with understanding. She picked up her change of clothes and made her way to the door, pausing to briefly touch your shoulder reassuringly. You smiled thinly at her, and she disappeared down the hall.

Mike was watching you when you turned to face him. Noticing you catching him staring, he quickly turned and strode towards the bed. The covers were peeled back in one swift motion, and he half fell in it. He was wearing a white vest, and blue boxer shorts with yellow ducks on them. You had to admit, he was pretty cute. The thought just made you more uncomfortable about sharing a bed with him, and so you lingered nervously at the doorway. When he realised you weren’t moving, he arched a brow at you.

“Coming? Or are you expecting me to sweet talk you into the bed?”

You jerked out of your trance with a small uncomfortable laugh, before plodding across the room and climbing into the bed beside him. The sheets were cool under your bare legs, and you shivered slightly.

“Are you alright?” Mike asked. “How’s the wound?”

You focused on the area, and replied, “a little achey, nothing as bad as it was before.”

“Good,” Mike said. “How long before we need to change the dressing?”

“Doc said we could leave the original on for up to five days, unless it gets soaked in blood or so on. No bleeding or anything yet.”

“Good,” Mike repeated. His hands fidgeted on top of the blanket and you could tell he was nervous. “That’s good.”

You looked away from him, staring at the ceiling above. “Have you and Sam sorted things out yet?”

Mike’s hand rose to his face. He pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing in and out deeply. Wordlessly, he shook his head. After a few seconds he seemed to find his voice, and responded quietly. “She’s mad. I said he was dead when he wasn’t. There’s not much I can say to remedy that.”

He struggled to hide it, but you could see upset written all over his face. Unable to just leave him to wallow, you reached out. Your fingers took hold of his under the covers, entwining with them. He stiffened, but didn’t fight it. You got the feeling that while he’d never admit it, he was craving human contact right now. You tilted your head, resting it on his shoulder lightly.

“She’ll come around,” you told him softly.

 

***

 

The next morning was a rush. Matt and Jessica still had yet to reach a decision, so you all left them to do so when you headed out to get supplies. Ashley stayed too, as she'd been vomiting most of the morning. You put it down to nerves, and could definitely understand. Nausea ate at you too.

You hadn’t let it slip before, but you were well off. Mike watched in surprise as you bought the best camping gear, passing a black Amex card to the cashier and signing off on the transaction like it was nothing. When you saw him staring, you simply shrugged, looking slightly uncomfortable.

“Parents died when I was three,” you explained. “Dad was in banking. Mom was a shrink. They left behind money for me when I turned eighteen. My grandparents looked after me. My grandfather was a surgeon. He passed three years ago, my Nana the year after. No other relatives. II' the sole inheritor.”

“Are you not worried about spending it all?” He asked.

You shook your head. “I still have shares in a number of big companies. They keep the money rolling in.”

“Would you even have to go to college if you didn’t want to?” Mike laughed disbelievingly. “Are you, like, sorted for life?”

“Well, yeah. Kind of. But I am in college.”

“Oh,” Mike hadn’t known that. “What do you study?”

“Human resource management.”

Mike started in surprise, running an eye down you critically. When he thought ‘HR manager,’ he thought 50 year old woman in a flowy floral dress, her face homely and kind. He didn’t picture someone like you, with scabbed over scratches and yellowing bruises on your determined face, flashing eyes and an all black assemble of parka jacket, tank top, and jeans that you’d just bought and changed into.

Instead of saying any of that, he just shrugged and said “cool.”

You shrugged nonchalantly, and he wandered off. He found himself standing outside of a glass case, staring in at a wicked looking hunting knife. It was long, with a black handle and serrated silver blade, curved and sharpened to a point at the end. _It was pretty fucking slick._

“See something you like?” You asked, appearing beside him.

“Nah,” he laughed as he looked at the price tag. “Just day-dreaming.”

You frowned, noting the wistful look in his eyes as he averted his gaze from the knife. Reaching out, you tapped his arm.

“Hey, I can’t really carry all that stuff with my back. Would you mind bringing some of my stuff out to the car, and I’ll follow in a minute? Just want to pick up some hiking cutlery.”

Mike nodded, shooting you a concerned look. He took the handle of your wheelie basket from you, and began to exit the shop. You waited until you saw him disappear through the automatic doors before hurrying back to the counter. No one was queuing, so you ducked under the ropes and rushed back to the till.

“Hi,” you said, slamming your hands down on the counter. The check-out assistant jumped in fright. “That knife over in that locker. The big one with the black handle. I’ll take that too. Before my friend gets back.”

The girl nodded, asking for your ID. You passed it over and she scanned it quickly before rising to her feet. While she retrieved it from the locked cabinet you rushed to pick up some camping cutlery. She rang the sale through quickly, and you stuffed the items into the bag she gave you. Just in time too, as next second Mike re-entered the shop.

Seeing the bag weighed down with something heavy, he reached out to pull the side back and peek in. “What did you get here?”

You snatched the bag away from him, not wanting to ruin the surprise just yet. He looked shocked at your reaction. Desperately, you searched for an explanation to satisfy him. “It’s… It’s lady things.”

He looked even more confused, but held his hands up in surrender. You almost smiled with relief when he didn’t try to look again. You headed back out towards the car, whistling to yourself as you did. He shot you a small smile. You could have sworn you saw some affection in there.

“Everyone else done?” You asked.

“Yup,” he answered, popping the ‘p’ as he did. “We’re all waiting on you, slow-poke.”

You pushed him lightly, causing him to stagger away a bit. “Oh shut up,” you said, but he could tell you were only joking.

 

***

 

When you arrived back at the house, Matt and Jessica were sitting in the kitchen. They had serious expressions on their faces when you came in, and you knew that they’d made their decision. Slowly, you dropped your bags in the hallway. The knife made a loud clunk as it hit the ground. You flinched, eyes shooting to Mike. He hadn’t seemed to notice. His gaze was on his two friends.

“Well?” He asked quietly.

Matt and Jessica shared a long look, before turning to face you all once again.

“We’re coming,” Matt said. Jessica looked a bit pale, but shakily nodded. Matt continued talking, reaching out to take her hand and grip it in his own. “I know we’ve all agreed not to stay past nightfall, but incase you change your minds we want you to know that Jessica and I absolutely will not be. We’re going to do it day by day. We’ll do tomorrow and see how we feel, decide if we’ll go back up with you the following day.”

It was the best you could have wished for. You felt a small blossom of hope in your chest. Between the seven of you, you could find her. There was still time.

“Thank you,” you breathed, staring at them.

Matt nodded, giving you a small smile. Jessica just fixed her eyes on the table.

She spoke, and you could hear the wobble in her voice.”It’s all my fault anyways. The prank was my idea.”

Mike stepped forward, gently touching her shoulder. “No one forced any of us to go along with it,” he told her. “If I had said no, it never would have gone ahead.”

Your eyes fell on Sam, who watched them with her arms folded. You thought that you could see tears swimming in her eyes. She angled her head away, blinking rapidly, and then they were gone.

“We got your gear, just in case,” Chris told them, gesturing back to the bags.

“Ambitious of you,” Matt commented, but you could see a grin on his face.

Chris shrugged. “The guy said we could return them in a week if you didn’t want them.”

“Well, thanks man,” Matt said.

“We got guns too,” Sam said quietly.

Chris silently slipped out of the room, obviously going to check on Ashley.

“How?” Jessica asked.

“It’s not that hard, we're in America,” Mike said, at the same time as you interjected with “I know a guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter as I felt the preparations were dragging, and next chapter we head up the mountain!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the next chapter! Mountain ascent begins... and everything starts to go downhill rather quickly after that.   
> Thank you for the support, everyone! I hope you like the chapter!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 

“Alright,” you whispered to yourself, staring up at the mountain rising into sky before you. “Here we go.”

Your breath came in visible puffs of steam, and you could feel the chill swirling all around you. You shivered, not with cold as your parka did a decent job of keeping the extremities from affecting your body so far, but with fear. You could hear the others in the lower cable car station, having found it still functioning from your visit three days previous. It was a wonder that no patrol group had noticed it being activated, but you were grateful for that. There was no way you’d get up the mountain in a day if you had to trek to the base and make your way from there.

In the distance, you could see the cable car making its way along the wire, creaking back towards you. You couldn’t go inside, couldn’t stop staring. Your eyes searched for a figure along that wire, something gaunt and spider-like. You couldn’t see anything, but the memory of it crawling after you in the cable car flashed against closed eyelids every time you blinked. 

The shotgun was strapped to your back, like it had been before. It was the same gun as the one you had found a few days ago. It had served you well, so you were unwilling to part with it. At the gun shop you had bought a tonne of ammunition, which was now strapped across your chest, where it was easily accessible.  

You flinched slightly as the door to the cable car station slammed closed, head turning as footsteps crunched across the snow on the wooden planks. Mike descended the small stairs, a steaming mug held in each hand. The cold flushed his cheeks, and once more you had to admit that he was quite handsome.  _ Maybe in another life… _

He arrived at your side, and held out on cup to you. You took it tentatively in your gloved hands, smiling at him in thanks. He inclined his head, and then turned to look where you had been staring, out along the cable car line. You took a sip of the liquid. Hot chocolate.

“Why don’t you go inside?” He urged softly. “It’s warm enough and everyone’s there.”

You shook your head. “No. I want to keep watch.”

For a moment he looked confused, but then his gaze softened with understanding. “You said it crawled along the wire after you,” he clarified.

You nodded solemnly, eyes fixing on the horizon once more. Mike sighed, scratching his head through mittened hands.

“Go in,” he said again, giving you a light shove in the direction of the cable car station. “I’ll keep watch out here.”

You debated it, gaze flickering from the station cabin, and then back to the guy who stood beside you. He was tall and muscular, but there was a vulnerability to him. He covered it up with bravado, but you could see the fear in his eyes. As you stared at him, a thought circled your head.  _ Last time he was up here, no one ever chose to stay with him. They didn’t choose him amidst all the danger. _

“No,” you shook your head firmly. “I stay with you. No matter what.”

Despite his scarf obscuring most of his neck, you saw him swallow heavily at your words. His deep brown eyes bore into his hot chocolate, and slowly a small grin curled his lips upwards. His hand reached out, taking hold of yours. You allowed him to clasp it, smiling gently at him. 

Then a thought registered. Your eyes widened, and you dropped his hand. He frowned, a little bit hurt that you let go of him like he’d electrocuted you. But you didn’t notice, too busy shedding your pack onto the ground and digging around for something. He watched you curiously, not knowing what you were hunting for. Eventually you stopped, hand closing around something.

You looked back up to him, a suddenly shy expression on your face. “I got you something,” you told him. Your arm retreated from the rucksack, clutching something wrapped in a blue scarf. 

He held out his hand, and you placed the item in it. You’d started to look almost embarrassed, face gaining a blush that had nothing to do with the cold. Mike dragged his gaze from you, down to the thing in his hand. His other arm lifted, free hand going to tug the material away from what lay wrapped inside. His eyes widened, brow shooting upwards in surprise.

Nestled in the blue fabric lay a knife. Though it was firmly in its sheath, he recognised its shape. It was the knife from the store, the one he’d been admiring. He drew in another breath as he remembered the price tag, starting as he shifted his focus onto you.

You were standing in-front of him, biting your lip nervously. One of your legs dragged back and forth on the ground, moving snow with it. Your eyes were intently fastened on him, watching his reaction. You smiled when you saw the awe on his face.

He looked at the knife, and then back to you. Shaking his head, he reached out and took one of your hands, trying to push the knife back into your grasp.

“No,” he protested. “No… I can’t take this.”

“Yes, yes you can,” you urged, yanking your arm back and skipping a few paces away from him. “It’s a thank you. For everything you did over the last few days.”

He shook his head again. “No. This whole thing is my fault. You shouldn’t have bought it.”

He tried to grab you, but you slid to the side and his arm missed your body. Then you stepped forward, hands landing on either side of his face. You held his head steady, pulling it slightly downwards so your eyes were boring into each others.

“No,” you said firmly. “No one made my friend go up onto that mountain. No one made me go after her. This is not on you, okay? You chose to come, to help your friend and to help me. And if this knife can help you in some way up there, I want you to have it. Please.”

 

*** 

 

Mike was lost for words, breathing heavily. His mind searched for something to say, to show how touched his was. Instead, fuelled by a need to appear strong, he just joked. “When girls usually get me presents, it’s just lingerie for themselves.”

You burst out laughing, letting go of his face and backing away. “Sorry baby boy,” you teased. “I’m not a whole lot like other girls.”

“What’s wrong with other girls?” Mike teased, latching on.

You winced. “Not what I meant and you know it.”

“You hate girls?!” Mike pushed, seeing that his words were winding you up.

“I don’t hate other girls!” You half-shouted, arms flapping around you. “I was just trying to joke!”

He chuckled, deciding to ease up on making fun of you. After all, you’d done something nice for him. He smirked at you, and you mock glared back. A playful air filled the space around the two of you, and soon your fake glare completely dissolved into a smirk.

“Aren’t you going to take it out?” You urged, gesturing at the knife still in Mike’s hand.

A boyish grin came over his handsome face, and you watched him slide the knife free from the sheath . He held it up, admiring how the light glimmered off the blade. Arm moving swiftly in an arc, he sliced it through the air, testing it. Mike’s grin widened, liking the way it felt. He looked up at you, and you were watching him with an affectionate look on your face.

“I look forward to seeing you defend me with that,” you smiled.

Mike swept his arms out in a fake bow, laughing slightly. “I offer you my services, my lady. You have my sword.”

You strode forward, a playful look crossing your face. “Shall we make it official?”

Mike cocked his head. “How so?”

You held out your hand expectantly. “I’m gonna knight you. Like they do in Game of Thrones.”

Mike laughed again, but found himself handing you the blade. You turned it appreciatively in your hand as he got to his knees. When you saw him below you, you smirked. You opened your mouth to speak, but then hesitated. 

“What are the words?” You asked. “The speech they give on the show?”

Mike thought for a moment, before shrugging. “I don’t know.”

“Okay,” you nodded thoughtfully. “We’ll improvise… I knight thee, Michael Munroe. Slayer of Wendigos and bearer of…” You glanced at the label still hanging from the sheath of the knife, “... SR006 Long Assault Cutter. And remember, with great power comes great responsibility.” You tapped the flat side of the blade to each shoulder once, smiling down at him.

Mike suddenly felt better than he had in days. He went to say something, but a cold voice interrupted him. 

“Jesus Christ, I should have just stayed at home.”

Both of your gazes snapped over, back towards the road. Emily stood a few feet away from you, wearing a dark grey parka with fur on the collar, blue jeans, and grey hiking boots. Her eyes sparkled with disdain… and something else as she took in you and Mike before her. Her lip was curled in her trademark sneer. Mike pushed himself to his feet, dusting snow off his trousers. 

“I thought you weren’t coming?” He said to Emily, his voice cool and formal.

You stayed silent beside him, but your presence was comfort enough.

“I changed my mind,” Emily answered airily. “I’m allowed to do that, free country and all.”

“Mmmm,” you said, not seeming very pleased by her return.

Her cold eyes fixed on you and she smirked before returning her attention to the man at your side. 

“Mikey,” she half-sang, voice sweet as sugar. “Would you help me get my bag from my car?” The sedan was parked just behind her, beside Mike’s truck. “It’s really heavy.”

Mike glanced at you, seeing how your lips pursed. But he wanted to avoid a fight at all costs. Not knowing what else to do, he shrugged and nodded. Ducking his head to avoid looking at anyone, he began to walk towards Emily and her car. When he reached his ex-girlfriend, she reached out and latched onto his arm. 

Shock crossed his face. Emily hadn’t gone near him since the last time up on the mountain. Her fingers stroked the sleeve of his jacket, and her eyes were boring into his face, trying to make eye contact.

“You know,” you said coolly from behind them, “if your bag is too heavy for you to carry yourself, you’re going to need to get rid of some things. Mike has his own stuff, he can’t be helping you when we’re up there. We need to be fast. You don’t seem like a very experienced hiker, so how about myself and Mike take a look at what you have and see what you don’t need? You can just go on in to the others in the station. It’s nice and warm in there, and maybe you can do something about your hair too.”

_ Oomf. _

_ Check. Fucking Mate. _

Mike had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping. All in one, you’d successfully backed Emily into a corner with no way out but submission. You knew that game Emily had been playing, and Mike realised that his ex-girlfriend had finally come across someone who played it even better.

“Yeah,” Mike said with a smile. “That sounds good. You go on in, Em. We’ll take care of it for you.”

You grinned at him, victory radiating from all over you. He winked, causing you to giggle slightly. Emily’s head whipped back and forth as she tried to figure out what to say in response, how to regain the upper hand.

It had been a tug of war over him. You’d won.

Mike knew there was no angle she could argue. It made sense that she’d have to leave things if she wasn’t able to carry her bag, though he also knew that wasn’t the case. Emily was not experienced on the mountains. It was obvious. She wouldn’t have any real clue what to pack. With that, it made sense for you and Mike to double check her bag. You had also sussed that Emily wouldn't be keen to leave things behind, or to have you rifle through her belongings. So she had no choice but to abandon her lie.

“It’s okay,” she grumped, glaring at you. “I’ll manage.”

“Alright then. Problem solved.”

You stood firm, hands shoved in your pockets as you waited for her to move. Emily huffed with annoyance, but eventually began to walk towards the cable car station. You didn’t twist around, didn’t turn your head, just followed her with your eyes as she walked past you. Mike noticed that she gave you a wide berth. You waited until she’d stormed up the steps and slammed the door behind her before you turned your attention back to Mike. 

“Sorry if I read that wrong,” you said apologetically, aware he was staring at you intently. “I got the feeling that you didn’t want be alone with her?”

He shook his head. “No… No you were absolutely right. I’ve just never seen anyone handle her like you do. I think she’s a bit scared of you.”

You smiled at that, like it pleased you. Mike’s gaze suddenly zoomed in past you.

“Cable car is almost here,” he informed you. “We should tell the others.”

“Give them a few minutes,” you instructed as you turned to look. “Emily literally just went inside.”

“Good point,” Mike nodded. 

  
  


***

 

The cable car creaked, swaying in the wind, and you gripped the metal railing in-front of you. You were sandwiched between Mike and Chris, clutching the former’s arm for some semblance of warmth. He didn’t seem to mind you snuggling up to him, and looped the arm that had been brushing against you around your waist, pulling you closer against his body. You felt him shiver slightly, and realised he was cold too. One of your arms reached up, palm coming to rest on his chest. You began to rub slow circles on his padded jacket, trying to warm him up a bit.

The action had him glance down at you in surprise, brow raised. 

You paused, afraid you had unwittingly crossed a boundary. After all, you’d only known the guy for two days. It would be perfectly reasonable for him not to feel comfortable with you touching him like that. Instead, he smiled reassuringly, and much to your shock, planted a swift kiss on your forehead. 

_ Life and death situations. They really do bring people together. _

“Barf,” you heard Emily mutter quietly.

Not wanting to ruin this soft moment with Mike, you simply ignored her. Resting your head on his shoulder, your hand continued to rub circles on his chest, the rustle of fabric due to the motion sounding in your ear. You sneaked a look at Emily then, not to gloat, but just out of curiousity. 

She was sitting away from everyone, nearer to the front of the cable car and the shattered window. She was rubbing her upper arms pretty vigorously, and you could see how she clamped down her teeth so they would not shiver with cold. She looked alone. While Sam was not with snuggled up with anyone either, Sam was not alone. She was squished beside Ashley, deep in conversation with her and Chris. There wasn’t that gap there, like there was with Emily and the rest of them. You were pretty sure that any blockade was one of her own making, but you couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. 

Catching you watching, anger flared in her eyes. Her lip curled, though she didn’t say anything. Instead, she huffed, and turned away to look out along the wire in-front of the car. Through the swirling snow and fog, you could see the outline of the mountain beginning to take shape. Your arm ceased its circular motion on Mike’s chest.

“Are you okay?” He breathed in your ear.

You nodded, pushing yourself off his body so you sat upright. “Yeah. It’s just… We’re nearly here.”

Your words were quiet, but everyone seemed to hear them. Sam, Ashley and Chris’s conversation ceased, and Jessica and Matt stopped cuddling. Even Emily lost some of her frosty demeanor, fear replacing it as the mountain crept into view. Everyone watched in silence, a sense of foreboding growing deep in the pits of your stomachs. 

Ashley broke the silence. “I never thought I’d come back here.” Her voice was soft.

“Me neither,” Mike responded hoarsely.

You looked up at him in concern, and he tried to smile reassuringly at you. It became more of a grimace. Swallowing nervously, you dragged your gaze from him and back to the wire. Even though it had only recently turned dawn, being half seven in the morning, you were suddenly gripped by a feeling of terror. A fear that you wouldn’t make it out by nightfall. And you never wanted to be in that forest in the dark again.

“It’ll be alright,” Mike whispered in your ear. “I’ve got your back.”

For some strange reason, that was deeply comforting. You reached out, taking his hand. Your fingers stroked his, and you turned your head to press your face into the space below his chin.

“I’ve got yours too,” you whispered quietly, a declaration and a promise.

You felt him smile, and the arm around your shoulder tugged you tighter against his body. Once more you heard Emily scoff, but didn’t react. You couldn’t really understand why you and him becoming close seemed to bug her. They’d been broken up for years at this stage, and she’d tried to get him arrested for threatening her with a gun after their last time on the mountain. You thought she hated him. But then again, there’s a fine line between love and hate.

You snuck another look at Mike, who was staring out the window ahead. Jagged shards of glass curved in, the only remainder of when you had shattered the window with a blast from the shotgun. The memory brought another surge of fear, and you turned to look out the window to your left instead. The mountain landscape spread out around you, covered in white snow. It looked completely desolate, cut off from all around it. It was strange that somewhere so beautiful could be home to something so horrifying.

The journey continued in silence, something you were both happy and unhappy with. If someone had tried to strike up a conversation it would have been too forced and tense, but the quiet left you alone with time to think. You couldn’t wait for it to be over. Being up in the air, suspended above everything, left you feeling very exposed. If that thing, the Wendigo, was to cut through the wire at the other end…. _No._ _Heck, could it even do that?_ You then realised that you knew less than nothing about these things.

“Mike?” Your voice, though quiet, seemed loud against the silence.

“Yeah?”

“What can these things do? I wanna be prepared.”

“Oh fuck… We never told you anything. Right, um… Where to begin…” He trailed off, seeming unsure of what to say first. You could feel everyone listening intently.

“They’re pretty much blind,” Sam spoke, “but they see movement. So if you get cornered or something, try hunker down and stay still. It’s your best chance.”

Mike nodded. “Don’t let the skinny bodies fool you, they’re freakishly strong, and they’re fast. Fire is what kills them, but a gunshot will slow them down and buy you a few seconds.”

“Why fire?” You asked, though you suddenly understood why Mike had insisted you bring flamethrowers.

“So their skin is hard, like armour. It burns it off. Decapitation works too, but we’re never really going to get the opportunity to do that.”

You nodded, absorbing it all. On the other side of Chris, Ashley shifted forward. Her red hair fell in-front of her face as she did, but she quickly brushed it back with slim fingers. “It can imitate people,” she told you softly, eyes wide. “When we were in the tunnels I thought I heard Jessica, but…”

“It wasn’t me,” the blonde spoke up from Matt’s arms. 

“That book,” Mike continued, “the one I told you about before? It said that Wendigos know how to hunt humans, having been one themselves. It’ll mimic human voices calling out for help to lure you to it.”

“Christ,” you breathed in horror. 

“Luckily, we have these, remember?” Chris leaned forward and pulled walkie-talkies out of his backpack. “No need to call out if we’re separated, we can just radio each other.”

He passed one to you, and you took it with a thankful grin. Chris began to unpack the rest of them, passing two to Matt and Jessica, one to Sam, one to Ashley. You passed Mike the one you had been handed, and took the final one Chris gave for yourself. You turned it on, and white noise began to rumble out of it. Over it, you heard a loud “hrrrumph.” Glancing up, you saw Emily looking pissed, sitting back with her arms folded.

_ Oh. _

You exchanged an awkward look with Chris, before he turned to face the dark haired girl. 

“Sorry, Em,” he began. “We thought you weren’t coming…”

Emily just glared sullenly at the wall. You sighed, pushing your hair back from your face. You seriously didn’t want to do this, but…

“Here,” you said, outstretching your hand, “take mine.”

A look of surprise flashed across her face, but she still didn’t move. 

“Come on,” you waved the walkie talkie at her. “I’m not wasting time sitting here convincing you to take it. I’m not in the mood to deal with spoiled children.” You went to take the walkie talkie back, but Emily leaned forward and plucked it from your fingers.

She sat back without a word, fiddling with the knob on the top. You rolled your eyes at her rudeness, tempted to just tell her you’d changed your mind and wanted it back. 

“Emily,” Mike warned through gritted teeth.

She paused, eyes snapping to him. They glared at each other for a few moments, a silent war being waged. However, Mike wasn’t backing down this time.

“Sorry,” she eventually mumbled, giving in. She flicked her hair over your shoulder, and faced you expressionlessly. “Thanks.” 

He nodded, before tapping you on the shoulder. “I want you to take mine,” he told you sternly. 

You shook your head. 

“You’re taking it,” he growled.

You laid a comforting hand on his arm, aware that everyone in the carriage was watching you intently. “No, you keep it. We stay together, right? This way it doesn’t matter if I have the walkie talkie or not.”

“Well then it shouldn’t matter if you just take it,” he urged.

Before you could react, he had shoved it into your hands. 

“Look,” he continued as you tried to push it back. “How about we take it in blocks. You have it one hour, I have it the next, and on and on like that. Shared responsibility, yanno?”

You thought it over for a second, before shrugging. “Fine.”

There was a moment of quiet, before Chris interjected with an “I’m glad that’s sorted. Now, everyone tune into channel seven. That’s gonna be the channel we stay on, alright?”

You all nodded, the whine of walkie talkies filling the air. Chris ran through a quick explanation for those who didn’t know.

“We have flare guns too,” he said, unpacking more items from his bag. “If you can’t radio, send it up into the sky. We’ll come as fast as we can.”

Once again, you were one short. Mike waved his hand, allowing Chris to give his one to Emily. Chris handed you yours, and you passed it to Mike. Pausing gave him a thoughtful look. “Okay, how about whoever doesn’t have the walkie talkie holds onto the flare? That way we always have something.”

Mike mulled it over for a moment, before nodding. “Sounds good.”

Chris and Mike once more ran quickly through the plan. Mike let the blond do most of the talking, aware that his friend was talking so much to stop himself from thinking about the situation at hand. When Chris was finished, you were nearing the end of the track. The air filled with apprehension as you approached.

“Alright,” Mike started. “Everyone knows the plan. We head to the barn first. It’s probably one of the only structures still standing on this shit hole. We drop what we want to drop, and then split up to search different areas of the forest. With Emily here we have an extra body. So originally, it was Matt and Jess, Chris and Ash, and then myself, Sam, and _____. Someone from our three should go with Emily.”

Sam nodded. “I’ll go with Em.” 

It made sense, as compared to all the others he knew you best, and from the pool of you, Sam or himself, Emily was least likely to pick a fight with Sam. Mike didn’t really want to send two girls off alone, but he knew Sam had proved herself capable numerous times that last night. So instead of arguing, he simply agreed that that would be best.

“Chris divided the map into grids,” he said. “He has a map for each of us. If we move to a different grid, we contact everyone else and let them know. That way if someone does disappear, we know what plot they’re in.”

“I’ll give the maps when we’re up in the barn,” Chris nodded.

“By five o’clock I want everyone on their way back,” Mike commanded. “We should be on the cable car by six. If we don’t find _____’s friend, we’ll check the mountain until all grids have been covered. And then we’ll focus on the mines.” A slight shiver ran through him at the thought.

“I really hope it doesn’t come to that,” Matt said quietly.

“Me too,” Mike agreed. “But we said we’d help ____, and we can’t just leave Josh up here in this state.”

“To be honest, I’d probably be able to live with myself,” Emily said.

It wasn’t a joke, but it drew a small laugh from you. Mike gave you an amused look, before his attention refocused on the window ahead. “We’re here.”

Everyone rose to their feet, staring out the broken window at the forest and the cable car station. Your shoulder brushed Mike’s arm, and he could feel you tremble nervously. His hand crept out, finding yours as it hung at your side. He took it in his, squeezing it tightly. You returned the gesture, shooting him a small smile as you did. 

The cable car ground to a stop, causing everyone to stagger slightly at the motion. For a minute, no one moved. Everyone just breathed deeply, trying to reign in their emotions. Mike thought he’d kill for a drink right now. Then you exhaled loudly, striding forward to grab your backpack out from the pile at the door, putting your arms through the straps and pulling it onto your back. You then turned, picking up your shotgun and slinging it over your shoulder. When you were finished, you faced them all once more.

“We should get moving,” you said nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an excellent day/night, and let me know your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, amigos. Life has been busy, and too be honest while I had up to chapter 10 written for this fic, I had skipped past writing a large chunk of this particular chapter as I found it kinda boring. But hey, it needed to be done. And now that it is, so here you go! I hope you are all doing fab! Also, I find it so funny how I can write a chapter 9 pages long and it comes out looking so tiny on AO3 when I read it on my laptop.

“What was that?!” Emily snapped, twisting around.

Her fingers latched onto Mike’s arm as she hid behind him, peering fearfully into the bushes. Everyone turned, staring into the trees where the sound of a branch snapping had come from. You stood beside Mike, on the other side to Emily. Your shotgun was gripped tightly between your hands, and you cocked your head as you listened intently. 

“I heard it too,” you murmured quietly, shifting nervously.

There was a tense silence, but after a few seconds where nothing happened everyone started to relax again. Emily drew away from Mike, busying herself with cleaning her hands on her trousers as if she’d made contact with something filthy. You rolled your eyes, but said nothing. A hand came to rest on our back, and you looked up to meet Mike’s gentle gaze.

“We should keep going,” he urged gently. 

You nodded, swallowing heavily. The group resumed walking. No one really spoke, apart from a few times that someone threw out a topic to lighten the mood. Sam walked alongside you and Mike. Whenever she caught your eye, she sent you a reassuring smile. Yourself, Mike and Sam led the small procession, with Emily trailing right behind. Chris, Ashley, Matt and Jessica followed.

“Are we almost there?” You asked quietly, eyes wide.

“Yeah,” Mike nodded. “The shed isn’t far up ahead.”

“Okay,” you said softly, before nothing more was said.

The cold air whipped around you, and you shivered slightly. 

“Are you cold?” Mike enquired softly. “C’mere. I can help warm you up.” 

He winked. His arm fell around your shoulders, tugging you a bit closer to his side. You allowed him to, leaning into his chest. While the external layer of his jacket wasn’t particularly warm, you knew he was trying to help. You leaned into him, enjoying the comfort his presence brought. 

“Get a room!” Sam joked, but there was a gentleness to her voice.

Mike shot her a surprised look, lips curling up in a happy smile. He seemed to think she was okay with him now. However, his expression must have just reminded her of what had been revealed, and her mouth thinned out once more. Mike’s shoulders dropped dejectedly. Gently, you pushed him away from you. He look confused.

“Go talk to Chris,” you urged.

He shrugged, but didn’t argue and fell back to walk with Chris and Ashley. Sam hadn’t stopped striding when you and Mike had, so you hurried slightly to catch up with her. Snow kicked under your feet as you skidded to a half beside her. She glanced at you without turning her head, before resuming to focus her attention on walking.

“Are you alright?” She asked politely, but there was an edge to her voice.

“Yeah,” you bobbed your head, unsure of where to begin. You knew it wasn’t your place to talk about this, but you couldn’t stand to see Mike look so dejected. “I just wanted to say… Don’t be too hard on Mike. He blames himself enough.”

She stiffened slightly. “I really don’t see how this is any of your business.”

“It isn’t,” you agreed, “but I just wanted to give some friendly advice. I haven’t even told Mike this yet, but…” You trailed off, taking a deep breath. “Just before my friend left to head up here, we had a fight. It was stupid. It was over a boy. I said some things I didn’t mean, and when she left we were mad at eachother. Now she’s missing, and my last words to her… Well, they weren’t nice.”

Sam didn’t say anything, so you took it as encouragement to continue. 

“I just… I don’t want to see that happen to you and Mike. I get that it’s different, he didn’t just do some stupid little trivial thing, but he made a  _ mistake _ . A momentary lapse. And if something, hopefully not but, if something were to happen to him tonight, I guarantee that you’d never be able to forgive yourself.”

You finished awkwardly, fingers fidgeting in-front of you as you continued to walk. Risking a quick look at Sam from the corner of your eye, you saw her chewing her lip thoughtfully. You waited in silence, letting what you just said sink in. Eventually, she nodded curtly. 

“You’re right,” she agreed. “Thank you.”

Reaching out, you gently touched her arm. “It’s no problem. I’m glad I could help in some way.”

She hesitated for a moment, and when she spoke again there was a small smile on her face. “I think you’re helping much more than you realise.”

You tilted your head, staring at her quizzically. “What do you mean by that?”

She didn’t answer, just looked over her shoulder. You copied the motion. Mike was a few metres behind, deep in conversation with Chris and Ashley. While they were all visibly nervous, they seemed to be doing their best to joke around. Mike was talking animatedly, waving his hands. 

“It’s just…” Sam trailed off. “He seems to rely on you. He smiles a bit more when you're around.”

“I haven’t known him that long,” you countered shyly, feeling yourself blush slightly.

Sam laughed softly. “You’d be amazed how these situations change relationships. Or help them grow. I didn’t have a whole lot of time for him before that night up at the Lodge, but then a few fucking intense hours passed, and what do you know, we come out and he’s my best freaking friend.”

“He’s a good guy,” you agreed, throwing another look back at him.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “He is now.”

You both turned, examining Mike from over your shoulders. Obviously feeling your gaze, his head snap towards you. A puzzled expression lit up his face at your examination.

“What?” He asked self-consciously.

“Nothing,” Sam smiled, a real genuine grin. “Just wondering when you’d come bug us again.”

Mike’s face lit up, and he quickly bid goodbye to Ashley and Chris before hurrying forward to you and Sam. The two of them immediately fell into conversation, and you stayed quiet, allowing them their time to bond. You could see by Mike’s face that it was important to him. So instead you slowed, falling back to give them their space. Chris and Ashley drew up beside you, both giving you a friendly smile.

“Nervous?” Chris asked.

You nodded.

“Good. You’d be an idiot not to be.”

“Chris!” Ashley berated, swatting him on the arm.

Chris shrugged, adjusting his glasses. “I’m just speaking the truth. If she wasn’t afraid she’d be a moron.”

You laughed. “I’ve seen enough to know being scared is the right call.”

The others were about to answer, but then Mike and Sam stopped. You didn’t notice, and walked straight into Mike’s back. He didn’t move, but you stumbled backwards with an “oomf.” When he didn’t react, you peered around him. What you saw made your stomach twist with nausea. 

A large red stain mingled with the snow, forming bloody slush. There was a large amount of it, so you knew it hadn’t come from a rabbit or a fox or something. It was pooled on the ground, right in the centre of the trail. However, you could also see smaller streaks along the snow, leading away from the large pool at the centre of the trail.

“Fuck,” Matt breathed softly.

For a long moment, you all just stared at the mess on the ground. You felt your throat constrict, and it suddenly became hard to swallow. The edges of your vision took on dark tinges, and you swayed slightly. A strong arm wrapped around your shoulders, pulling you into a strong chest. Breath ruffled your hair, and a voice spoke softly.

“Are you alright?” Mike asked in a hushed tone.

Swallowing thickly, you nodded. His chin touched the top of your head as he rested on you, rocking you slightly. Around you, the others said nothing. The only sounds were them shifting uncomfortably. 

“There’s still hope,” Sam said softly.

“Maybe,” you replied just as quietly.

“We should split up,” Mike decided, squaring his shoulders. 

He didn’t want to do this, not at all. But he had to. He couldn’t just leave. Not again. And you were standing there, with that desolate, lost look on his face. “If they are here they’re probably hurt. We should hurry.”

“How much further to the shed?” 

Another ten, maybe fifteen minutes,” Matt answered.

“We’ll just have to leave our stuff and go,” Sam answered.

It felt like it took an eternity to get there. No one spoke very much, only the sounds of swaying branches and boots trudging through snow filled the air. It was strange. You weren’t entirely sure how they ever found this place to be  _ not _ creepy. Even though there were no real signs of danger yet, you couldn’t help but glance nervously around every few seconds. The blood could have been from an animal, but you didn’t think so. Mike’s presence at your side was reassuring, and you stayed so close that your arms brushed off one another.

If possible, the shed was even creepier than the desolate mountain. It was run down and discoloured, covered in dust. As one, everyone halted, staring at it. Beside you, Mike noticeably tensed. You heard him exhale loudly. 

“Bad memories?” You asked in a near whisper.

“On every inch of this place,” he confirmed.

“I can imagine that,” you replied, shaking your head.

Chris stepped forward, holding Ashley by the hand. Turning, he addressed the rest of the group. “Come on, guys. In and out before nightfall.”

Murmurs of agreement filled the air, and everyone trooped wraily into the shed. Cobwebs hung from every corner, causing you to shudder. People began to unpack, leaving behind some things they felt that they did not need. You left your sleeping bag, only taking food and some other essentials. You’d certainly be back before dark, so there was no reason to feel worried about not having it. Entirely too soon, everyone was ready to go.

Straightening up, uncertain glances were exchanged. No one was exactly sure how to proceed.

Finally, Mike sighed. “Right, will we split up by grids?”

Everyone agreed, and so it was worked out. It was agreed that no one would take the grid right by the main entrance to the mines just yet. It was risky, and to be used if there was no sign of people anywhere else. Mike begrudgingly volunteered that you would check out the grids near the remains of the Lodge. You could tell he was not happy at all to be going back, and you were fine with not knowing the reason why. It wouldn’t do you any good to imagine the horrors that may have gone on there.

With great reluctance, everyone eventually split up. You followed Mike up a well worn track. It was certainly wider than the sideways trails the others had taken, so you knew it led towards the house. Your breath came out in visible puffs as you trekked beside him, occasionally commenting on trivial things such as the weather or the snow.

“Can I just say it again? I want to thank you for coming with me, and for getting everyone else to join in. I feel a lot better with you here.” You felt embarrassed to speak the words, for some reason, though you had thanked him many times before. This just felt different. More intense. It was only the two of you now.

A wry smile crossed his face. “I feel better with you here too. You really are something, you know?”

Feeling your face heat in embarrassment, you twisted away from him. “Shut up.”

He laughed, but the sound died in his throat. Following his gaze, you stared straight ahead. What could only be described as a ruin stood before you. A large house, much more of a mansion than a lodge, towered above you. Its walls were scorched black and burned, caved in in some parts. No glass was in the window, and in its dark interior you could see the inside was completely ruined. Yellow police tape cordoned it off. It was loose at one end, waved in the wind. It looked strange and eerie, situated on the mountain top. Bleak and blank. That was the best way to put it.

The wind picked up, and the house let out a strange groan as the air filtered through it. It seemed to sway slightly, putting you on edge.

“We can’t go inside,” Mike voiced your thoughts. “The place looks like it’s going to come down any second.”

“I don’t see why they didn’t demolish it,” you said, feeling very on edge. “It’s dangerous.”

“They probably thought no one would be dumb enough to come up here,” he answered with a sad shake of his head. After a moment, he seemed to realise the words he had just spoken. Looking at you sorrowfully, he winced. “Sorry.”

You brushed him off with a wave of your hand. As bad as it was, you agreed with him. 

“We should go peer in the windows,” he continued. “If someone is hurt, they could have dragged themselves in there for shelter. But no going inside. If we find someone there, we’ll figure out another way to get them out.”

“Okay,” you nodded, before squaring your shoulders. 

Cautiously, you both approached the remains of the mansion. It really was enormous. Nervously, your hand dropped to take hold of Mike’s. He started at the contact, almost pulling away as your fingers made contact with the stumps. Eyes flickering to your face, he searched for a reaction, looking for disgust or something akin to it. His eyes found nothing. You didn’t notice, just tightened your hold on his ruined hand as you pulled him further towards the building. 

Pulling a flashlight free from the side of your bag, you switched it on. Moving closer to the empty space that once contained glass, you shouted into the bare window. “Hello?”

Your voice echoed around the cavernous space, bouncing from wall to wall. Leaning forward, you strained to hear anything else. There was nothing. You weren’t sure if you were sad or happy about that.

Continuing on, you went from window to window, calling inside and shining the flashlight to see if you could spot anyone. Each time you were unlucky. After you finished going around the house, you simply stood there. The flashlight dangled limply between your fingers, and for the first time you really confronted the possibility that she might be dead.

Noting the expression on your face, Mike’s eyes softened. His hand fell on your shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. 

“Let’s do another once over,” he told you kindly. “If not, we’ll move into the trees. Maybe they had better sense than to run in there.”

You only nodded, not trusting yourself to speak. The second look around yielded the same results as the first. There was no one to be seen. Granted, the building did have a basement area and an upstairs, but the stairs themselves were too much of a risk. The last thing you needed was to fall and break something, or to get stuck in the basement area. Mike told you that there was a secret access to the mines there. With that knowledge, the basement was certainly the last place you wanted to be.

And so, you headed for the woods at the back of the Lodge. Wandering through the trees, you called until your throat was raw. There was never any reply. In the meantime, you talked with Mike.

“Do you think you’ll go back to college?” You asked curiously.

He shrugged. “I dunno. It seems like too much hassle.”

“It might be nice after all of this, though. You’d get some normalcy back.”

He laughed, shooting you a fond look. “You sound like my mom. And my therapist.”

“A good combination,” you chuckled, shaking your head. 

“Maybe I will,” he replied after pondering for a few seconds. “I think I’d enjoy it, if I did it properly.”

“What did you want to study?”

“Politics,” he replied.

You ran a critical eye over him, before nodding to yourself. From what you had gleaned in police reports, news articles, and even conversations with him and his friends, he had been popular back in high school. Class president, smooth talker, natural born leader. Yeah. It made sense.

“Well, hopefully you’ll be a good one,” you replied.

“I think I will be. If all this hadn’t happened, I think I would have continued to be kind of a shitty person.” He paused. “But now I think I’d put a lot of money into mental health schemes. Sometimes you don’t realise how important that stuff is until you go through it yourself.”

The honesty made you melt a little bit inside. Unable to stop yourself, you stepped closer. He stopped, seeming confused. Rising onto your toes, you wrapped your arms around his neck. For a moment, he didn’t react. Then his arms circled your waist and he hugged you back. His head came to rest on your shoulder, and you felt him breathe out slowly. He smelled good.

“You’re not alone anymore,” was all you said.

His fingers pressed into your back, gripping you tighter. He didn’t move, and you knew that he didn’t want you to see whatever expression was on his face. You just let him remain there, allowing him to take whatever comfort he needed. Eventually he broke away, and wordlessly you continued your journey.

At noon, you decided to rest for a bit. You had covered a lot of ground without really stopping, and both of you were tired. Dusting snow off a fallen log, you both sat on it, digging around in your packs for food. You had brought sandwiches for lunch, and ate those. While you also had tinned foods packed in your bag, you wanted to save those in case of an emergency. While there, you chatted about movies you had both read. It seemed to be the safest topic. You both liked comedies, but Mike also liked action movies. You weren’t overly keen on those, but told him you liked horror. After a pause, you recanted and said you weren’t sure how much you liked horror anymore. Luckily, you both agreed that sci-fi movies were great, so there was one more thing that you had in common.

“We need to go to see a movie together after this,” you told him with a dry chuckle. “Stuff that normal friends do. Not monster hunting on a cursed mountain.”

“And you say I never take you anywhere nice,” he joked, causing you to laugh.

Once your giggles finished, you looked at him curiously. “Will we still be friends after this?”

He cocked his head to the side, thinking. “I’d like to think so. Is there any reason why we wouldn’t be?”

“No,” you responded, chewing your lip thoughtfully. “It’s just like… You know the way some people are only close because they’re stuck in a situation together? They don’t think that that’s why, but it is. And then when they’re out they grow apart.”

He mulled over your words for a few moments, before replying in a serious voice. “I’ve only known you three days, but you’re the kind of person I’d want to be friends with forever.”

“Sappy,” you replied, a goofy grin on your face.

“It’s not,” he tried to defend himself. “Well, it kind of is. I’ll admit, I like being around you. You’re a good person. But it’s also… I want to be a better person. Hanging out with you makes me feel like I have a chance. All I have to do is follow your lead.”

“You are a good person,” you replied staunchly, taking a bite from your sandwich. “You just don’t realise it.”

“I’m not.”

“You are,” you argued. “Not many guys would take a girl they didn’t know to the hospital and then let her stay at their place, despite the fact that she was a total stranger. And not many guys would come up here with her.”

“Not many guys would simply leave his friend in the mines,” he shot back.

You took a deep breath, before setting down your sandwich and looking him dead in the eyes. “And not many girls would let their best friend go somewhere she knew in her heart was dangerous. I’m not perfect either. But we’re here, and we’re doing what we can to make it right. Who knows if it makes us good people, but it makes us better than we were yesterday.”

He stared at you, his brow arched. “Wow. Do you charge for motivational speeches?” 

Rolling your eyes and laughing, you threw a twig at him. He batted it away, before starting to rezip his bag. You were both done with your food, so it was time to get back to it.

The rest of the day was the same was before. You wandered through the woods for hours, shouting and yelling. Occasionally someone would check in on the radio, and everyone was fine. You didn’t seem to have anything to worry about just yet. Still, you were on edge. This bad feeling hung around you like a cloud, telling you something was wrong. Try as you might, you couldn’t shake it.

Soon enough, you became aware that the sun was sinking lower in the sky. It was getting darker, the shadows of the trees growing longer on the ground. Their depths were inky black, and not being able to see what was there put you on edge. Mike stayed quiet, but you saw him regularly checking the sky. He was growing increasingly nervous, fidgeting and jumping at every noise. 

Eventually, you sighed. “We should go back.”

He nodded, seeming relieved. “Yeah. Let’s go.” Seeing the dejected look on your face, he softened. “We’ll be back tomorrow,” he told you gently.

You just nodded, biting your lip to stop it from quivering. You didn’t want to be there at night under any means, but it hurt your heart to just leave. But there was nothing you could do, and you had to keep everyone else safe. 

It took another hour to get back, and by then the sun was even lower in the sky. Still, you had left in good time, and arrived 15 minutes earlier than agreed. Chris and Ashley were there already, holding hands as they waited outside of the cable car station. You could see that they were both nearly vibrating with anxiety. 

Seeing your expression, both of them softened. Ashley slipped her hand from Chris’s, hurrying over to give you a hug. You clung to her, appreciating the small, comforting gesture. Over her shoulder, you saw Mike embrace Chris.

“Glad you’re safe, man.”

“You too,” Chris mumbled, stepping back and adjusting his glasses. His eyes flicked to you. “Both of you.”

You gave him a small smile. Ashley’s hand landed on your arm, tugging you towards the boys. Allowing her to drag you, you came to a stop between Mike and Chris. 

“The others should be back soon,” Ashley piped up, shooting a worried glance to the tree line.

You didn’t have to wait long before Sam and Emily arrived. The relief on Mike’s face when he saw his best friend was touching. Breaking away from the group, he jogged over to her. She hurried towards him, and they wrapped their arms around one another. It brought a smile to your lips, one which died slightly as you caught sight of Emily’s sullen face. Feeling you looking, her eyes snapped to you. You expected her to make a face, but instead she gave you a curt nod. Slightly taken aback, you returned it.

The three of them joined yourself, Chris and Ashley. Sam gently touched your shoulder as she walked past, a silent greeting. It was now almost time to go, and Jess and Matt had not returned yet. All too conscious of the darkening horizon, you shared a worried look with Mike.

The sun sunk lower.

There was no sign of the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy, here we go! Thanks for all the love!

“They should have been back by now,” Mike voiced everyone’s worries.

You bit your lip, staring into the trees before you as you looked for Jessica and Matt. It was ten past six, and you were meant to be already heading back on the cable car. You could see the sun sinking lower in the sky, and every centimetre it seemed to sink lower the more your stomach plummeted. You couldn’t do this. You couldn’t be here when night came.

“I’ll try get them on the walkie talkie again,” Chris grumbled, moving slightly away and back towards the cable car station.

“I hope they’re alright,” you said quietly. “Why haven’t they answered?”

You knew he didn’t know, but you were desperate for some reassurance. Instead of giving any, Mike simply ran his hand over his face. He looked pale and exhausted. Your heart lurched for him. This was your fault. You’d made them all come back up here. 

“I don’t know,” he whispered, hands balling into fists at his side. “I don’t know.”

The radio on his belt crackled, Chris’s voice coming through it as he called out for his friends once again. Your hand slid up to rest on Mike’s shoulder, trying to provide as much comfort as you could. Chris’s transmission ended, and you strained your ears for any noise coming out of the device strapped to your belt. Nothing. 

You sighed, about to move off when a bolt of louder white noise sprang from the walkie talkie. It lasted for less than a second, but you thought you had heard a voice in it. Mike’s eyes widened, and you knew he had heard it too. He snatched the walkie talkie from your belt, but Chris’s voice came again.

“Was that someone? Matt? Jess? Are you there?”

Another moment of silence before a quick burst of static and a girl’s panicked voice.  _ Jessica. _

“Jess!” Chris shouted, hunching over the walkie talkie. “You need to hold down the button on the right hand side as you talk. We can’t hear what you’re saying!”

Your heart began to pound in your chest, and you could feel yourself breaking out into a nervous sweat. When Jessica’s voice sounded over the radio you almost felt your legs give out in relief.

“Chris? Can you hear me now?”

“We can hear you, Jess,” Mike responded, eyes closing with happiness.

For a second, you relaxed ever so slightly. Then Jessica spoke again.

“Guys… Matt fell into a ravine. I think his leg is broken. He’s too heavy, I can’t get him back by myself.”

Your heart plummeted. Beside you, Mike froze. His eyes were plastered on the horizon, and the sun that was sinking ever lower on it. Chris turned around slowly, throat bobbing as he swallowed heavily. He and Mike exchanged a long look, before Chris nodded.

You heard him lift the radio back to his mouth. “What grid are you in? We’re coming.” 

Mike’s hands seized your shoulders, forcing you to stare up at him. 

“Stay here,” he urged.

“What?!” You shook your head. “No.”

“Yes,” he replied firmly, before turning to Chris. “You and me, man. As fast as we can. Shed your pack, but take the ammo.”

The blond nodded, his face pale and serious. Beside him, Ashley looked like she was going to cry. Emily leaned against the exterior wall of the station, looking agitated. Sam and Mike exchanged a long gaze, before the girl slowly walked over to hug her friend.

“Hurry back,” you heard her whisper.

He kissed her hair, before turning towards you. You shook your head, seeing his expression.

“Nu-uh,” you said forcefully. “I’m going with you.”

“You’re not,” he refused.

“Yes, I am. It’ll take both you  _ and  _ Chris to help Matt along at a quick enough pace that you maybe get back here before nightfall. You need someone with a gun on defence, just in case. Jessica doesn’t strike me as the type to be able to use a shotgun. You know I can.”

Mike stared at you. You could see the cogs in his head turning as he tried to come up with a counter argument. However, before he had the time to, Chris spoke up.

“I’m good with that. You gotta gear up now though.”

You nodded at him, shooting Mike another glance before stepping away to deposit your pack on the ground and rifle through it. The former class president found himself slipping over to Chris, who was getting location details off Jessica. When he was done, Mike leaned forward.

“What are you doing?” He hissed.

Chris looked confused. “Going to get Matt.”

Mike ground his teeth. “She shouldn’t be coming with us.”

“She makes a decent point,” Chris argued. “And we know she can hold her own.”

“Can she?!” Mike snapped. “Or was it just blind luck the first time?! Because I know it was for us.”

Chris sighed. “Look, I know you don’t want her in unnecessary danger. But this is necessary. Besides, I’d like to see you try stop Rambo over there.” He snorted, gesturing back to you. 

When Mike followed his hand, he saw you strapping an ammunition belt across your chest. He groaned, wanting to shake some sense into you. You kept your gaze averted, hoisting your gun over your shoulder. When you were done, you raised a brow towards the two guys in-front of you.

“Are we getting this freak show on the road or what?”

Chris agreed, while Mike only just managed a nod. The three of you set off at a speedy pace, fast walking into the woods. You didn’t want to run as it would just tire yourselves out, but every seconds that the sun inched closer to the horizon was a moment closer to when the mountain released its horror.

“I said I’d radio her when it made it to the grid. She’s gonna send the flare up then,” Chris said through panted breaths. 

“Will that not draw the wendigo’s attention?” You asked fearfully.

Chris shrugged, looking scared but determined. “We have no choice. It’s the quickest way to find them.”

You nodded, but he was in-front of you and didn’t see. Your hands trembled as you sped through the forest, and you hoped that if something came out you they would be steady enough to take aim and not miss. 

Every sound had you turning to stare fearfully into the trees, fingers twitching for your gun. The forest filled with the sounds of rustling branches and night animals stirring. Once you had stopped, overcome with fear as a pair of pale yellow eyes watched you from the forest. You had almost screamed, but then you remembered the wendigo’s milky-blind eyes and relaxed. Whatever was there, hidden by shadows, was just an animal.

It took around twenty five minutes to reach the grid that Jess had said they were in. The shadows were long on the ground, and anything the light touched was illuminated in the dark orange of the rapidly disappearing sun. A small whimper of fear escaped your throat before you could stop it. You bit it back, but neither of the two guys seemed to notice. 

Chris took out his walkie talkie, speaking quietly and urgently into it. You listened carefully as Jess replied, her voice full of barely contained terror and worry. Within seconds, a flicker of red light appeared in-front of you as Jessica sent the flare up. It screamed into the sky, high above you. You could see the path it made, not too far in-front of you.

“There!” Mike barked, taking off sprinting. 

You ran with him, no longer caring about tiring yourself out. Adrenaline took over, and you raced through the forest. You could do this. Get Matt and Jessica, and make it back before anything came to get you. You’d just have to be quick about it.

Mike’s legs were the longest, and he quickly drew in-front of Chis and yourself. Your legs burned, but you doubled your efforts in order to keep up. You could hear shouting up ahead, and Mike roared something back. You saw a figure through the trees in-front of you, waving their arms. Someone else sat on the ground behind them, slumped against a tree stump.

You arrived a few seconds after Chris, panting for oxygen. Mike was releasing Jessica from a hug, before moving down to examine Matt. The blonde haired girl’s face was dirty and streaked with tears. Her shoulders jerked with sobs, and you remembered her police file. The idea that she may have been here when night fell must have been terrifying, especially after what happened last time. 

She caught sight of you, and her composure seemed to break completely. She barrelled forward into your chest, crying into your shoulder as her hands gripped your jacket. You were a bit thrown off, as you didn’t know her at all, but you still put your arms around her and hugged her back.

“It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay,” you told her. 

She broke away, moping at her tears in embarrassment. You took the chance to look at Matt. He was ashen, sweaty, and his leg stuck out at an odd angle. Chris and Mike tried to heave him off the ground, and you saw him wince in pain as they did. The two guys looped his arms over their shoulders, wrapping their own around his waist. You thought he might keel over as his eyes rolled in his head, but he managed to keep conscious.

“I know it hurts,” Mike was saying, “but we gotta get moving, buddy. One foot in-front of the other. Lean on us. Just pretend we’re playing a super competitive game of hopscotch or some shit.” His eyes narrowed on you, before he inclined his head at Jessica. “Jess? You good? We really need to move.”

You reached down and took hold of her hand, squeezing it comfortingly. She gave you a small smile. 

“Yeah,” she sniffed. “I’m okay.”

“Alright,” Mike nodded. “As quick as we can. We can’t afford to stop for breaks. Keep vigilant. Guns out.”

You obediently swung yours off your shoulder and into your hands. You pumped it twice, readying it. Your heart was hammering inside your chest, but you managed not to let your nervousness show. 

The group took off, slower than before due to Matt’s condition, but as quick as you could. You moved slightly in-front of them, shotgun held in-front of you. Jessica stayed beside you, almost plastered to your side. A few times she got too close and almost tripped you up, but you didn’t have the heart to snap at her. 

You swung around every time a branch snapped or something rustled, only to find nothing there. However, you swiftly noted it was becoming harder and harder to see. Night had fallen. It was time.

“Jessica,” you hissed. “Turn on your flashlight.”

She did as asked, pointing it along the path in-front of you. Even though her hand shook, it was still enough to see by. No one talked anymore, even Mike didn’t utter any reassurances. A tense quiet filled the air around you, apprehension hanging over your small party like a cloud. It was only broken as Chris redirected your course.

“We shouldn’t be too far away,” he finished.

You fought back hope. You’d heard it bred eternal misery. 

“Radio the others,” Mike whispered loudly. “Ask if everything is okay.”

Jessica took out her walkie talkie from her jacket pocket, holding down on the button and speaking softly into it. “Guys? Are you there? We’ll be back soon.”

She let go of the button. No answer.

It wasn’t a good sign, and you swallowed heavily. 

“Keep moving,” Mike growled.

You nodded, feeling a light sweat begin to prickle against your skin. Matt let out a low groan of pain as the pace picked up. You felt a jolt of sympathy for him, but knew that you could not afford to slow down for his sake. And so you pushed on.

Reaching a downward slope, you started slightly. Memories flashed through your eyes, showing the very shotgun you held in your hands tumbling down this very hill before you as something threw itself from tree to tree after you. Exhaling shakily, you closed your eyes for a split second, fighting back fear. Your eyes welled, but you swiftly raised your sleeve and wiped the leaking tears onto the pad of your thumb. Not wanting the others to see, you pushed on. At least you knew that the cable car station was close.

Jessica tried to radio again, but no answer came. Nervous tension built as everyone trudged on. You shifted the shotgun in your hands, feeling your muscles tense. Through the trees, you could see the cable car station. Everything looked fine, but it was too dark to see clearly. Silence washed over everything.

Something touched your shoulder, and you almost pulled the trigger in shock. Leaping forward, you twisted around to see Mike retract his hand. Before you could berate him for scaring you, he held a finger to his lips and motioned for you to stop. You did, and watched as he and Chris slowly lowered Matt onto the ground. 

Mike then turned, grabbing everyone’s attention. He pointed at Chris and Jessica, and then stabbed his finger at Matt, who was breathing heavily on the ground. His meaning was clear.  _ Stay here.  _ Then he pointed at you, at himself, and then towards the cable car station.  _ We’ll go. _ You nodded, trying to swallow as a warm lump built in your throat. Once again, he held his finger to his lips. _ Quiet. _ Like you needed to be told twice. 

You nodded, palms sweaty as they grasped the shotgun tighter. He moved silently across the ground to your side. Your eyes were wide as you watched him, and he lifted his hand. It rested comfortingly on your shoulder for a second as his dark eyes bore into yours. He arched a brow and you shakily nodded again, moving to the side to allow him to pass. He slid by silently. His own shotgun was pulled from his shoulder, held ready as he moved.

You took one last look at the others, before creeping after Mike. 

The snow muffled your footsteps, and you kept your gaze trained on his back as you headed towards the cable car station. It was hard to see in the darkness, as you could only see flickers of the station’s lights through the trees. No sounds permeated the air, and the hairs on your arm stood up as fear pricked you. 

Mike halted in-front of you, one arm thrown out to block you from moving forward. He pointed at something, a dark shape along the side of the building, near the cabin’s door. You squinted, trying to figure out what it was but you couldn’t quite see. 

“Don’t make a sound,” Mike whispered, voice barely audible.

You nodded once more, feeling your heart pound throughout your entire body. Slowly, you clicked the safety off your gun. Mike did the same. You moved forward, carefully stepping over a tangle of snow-covered roots. Having fallen over them once before, you didn’t want to do it again. You drew closer to the station, still not seeing anything at all.

The cable car station was completely deserted, a loud breeze whistling through the air. Snow fell in soft drifts onto the ground, and your eyes darted around the clearing, searching for a skeletal figure. The contrast of the bright lights of the station and the darkness under the trees made the entire situation seem even more eerie. Still under the cover of the trees, you crouched down, peering around.

Your vision narrowed on the dark shape pressed against the wall of the cable car station. It was just a barrell. You sighed quietly, relief washing over you. Then you saw something move behind it. 

A head of blonde hair peaked over the top. Slowly, it rose, until you could see a forehead and then the top half of a face. Sam’s eyes were enormous. Wide and staring. Mike twitched beside you. You could tell her wanted to go to her, but knew he shouldn’t. Her hand inched its way up from behind the barrel, until you could clearly make out her pointing at the ceiling of the cable car station.

Ice ran through your veins as you dragged your gaze upwards. 

You hadn’t noticed it, probably because you had been so intent on the ground, and also because it was so perfectly still. It was crouched on the opposite edge of the roof, staring along the cable car line. Or what should have been the cable car line. You couldn’t see the car itself suspended. You shifted forward, peering closer. 

And realised there was no wire extending out.

“Mike,” you whispered. “The… the cable car.”

He started slightly, a hand shooting to your arm to motion you to stay put. He inched away, moving off to the right to get a clearer view of the ledge. You watched him go, perfectly still with terror, eyes darting between him and the unmoving monster on the far end of the roof. It didn’t seem to notice. Mike stared out for a few seconds, before creeping silently back.

You leaned closer, hands clasping his sleeve as he whispered in your ear. “It cut the wire. There’s no way out.”

You thought you might get sick. You thought you may faint. The world swayed around you, and you forced yourself to concentrate on the ground under your feet. 

“If the girls are there we need to get them out,” Mike hissed.

Sam was still watching you, hidden behind the barrel. Mike lifted his hands, pointing to Sam before gesturing around and shrugging. Sam jerked her thumb backwards, pointing inside the cable car station.  _ They’re in there. _

“Alright,” Mike hissed. “We gotta… I’m gonna creep around the other side of the building and make some kind of noise. Draw it over.”

“Mike, no-” You began to protest. “

“No, no… This is the only real way. You need to stay here, keep an eye on if it’s looking. If it isn’t, motion to Sam and the girls. Get them over here.”

You felt like crying. The idea was terrifying, watching Mike disappear into the darkness, not knowing if he would come back. Your fingers tightened on his sleeve, holding him in place.

“______,” he said softly. “I need to go.”

“Please,” you whispered. “I can’t… I can't let you…”

In the dim light, you saw him swallow heavily. His hand crept around the back of your head, keeping you in place. He leaned forward, and you closed your eyes as his lips brushed your forehead. His lips were warm and comforting, and you felt a few tears leak from your eyes. He stayed in place for a moment, exhaling heavily. His forehead pressed against yours.

“Get them to the shed. I’ll meet you there.”

“Mike-”

“I have to go.”

You wanted to beg him to stay, but you knew his mind was made up. Shakily, you exhaled. “Take this.” Fumbling with your belt, you unhooked your walkie talkie and pressed it into his hands.

“You should keep it,” he tried to argue.

“No,” you replied stubbornly, closing his fingers around it. “I’ll be with the others. Just… Give it to me when you come back.”

“I promise. I’ll come back to you.”

Then his hands retreated, and when you opened your eyes he was gone. The only trace of him was the shaking leaves of the bush in-front of you. You stared after him for a long second, before turning back to Sam. She met your gaze, and nodded once at you. On the roof, the Wendigo turned its head, looking back towards you. 

Even though you were half hidden by trees, and you knew it couldn’t see you if you just held still, the urge to flee shot through you. Your hands clenched on the shotgun, sweat coating your palms. You were glad that Sam, obviously noting your suddenly even more terrified expression, did not move.

Obviously spying nothing, the dark shape went back to surveying the land before it. You watched it carefully as you reached out, palm facing upwards, your index and middle fingers slowly moving towards yourself in a ‘come here’ motion. Sam watched you, before twisting towards the door beside her. You waited as another shadow flickered in the doorway, eyes fixed to see if the Wendigo noticed the dancing light. 

A shock of dark hair stepped out the door, moving along the wall. Emily. You continued to motion her forward. She had pressed herself against the wall so hard she almost became part of it. Her face was determined, but you could see the fear all over it. She continued sliding along the wall of the cable car station, until she was three quarters of the way there. 

A floorboard creaked under her foot. The Wendigo twisted. Your palm flattened. Emily halted, one foot raised in the air. You waited, coldness flooding through your veins..

A sound echoed out over to the left of the cable car station. A loud shout. A man’s voice.  _ Mike. _ The Wendigo hissed, scuttling over to the nearest side of the roof to the commotion. It stared into the trees, milky coloured eyes searching for movement. Your fingers hurriedly beckoned Emily forward, your haste evident. She quickly reached the end of the station, and you instructed her to pause for a moment. The Wendigo didn’t move. You nodded, and she ran.

Your heart was in your mouth as she raced for the treeline, even though it was only a few feet away. 

The Wendigo turned, and your arms shot out. You grabbed her, dragging her into the trees with you. Seeing the branches shake, it emitted a loud screech. You could hear it clattering across the roof tiles after you. Another shout echoed out as Mike heard or saw it coming after you. 

Nothing happened, and you heard it turn back towards Mike. Quickly rising to your feet, you checked if Sam was alright. Ashley was with her now, peeking out from the barrel.

“Are you okay?” She mouthed.

You risked a glance at the Wendigo, still preoccupied searching for Mike. Seeing it was not looking this way, you nodded. Once more your arm extended, hand gesturing. Sam pushed Ashley forward, hurrying her towards you. Your eyes returned to the dark shape on the roof. It didn’t look this way. 

As Ashley was small and exceptionally light, she made no sound when getting over. Nothing creaked, and the Wendigo did not notice. She was over to the trees in a few moments, carefully slipping into them. A few branches rustled in her wake, but it matched up with the ones already tousled by the wind, so the creature took no notice. 

Ashley half-fell to the ground, fear shaking her entire body. You thought she and Emily may flock together, comfort each other. Instead, the dark haired girl stood back against a tree, arms crossed. Ashley sat on the snow, fingers gripping the snow almost as if to anchor her. 

And now there was one more.

Sam rose from her place behind the barrel, still half-crouched. Your eyes focused once more on the Wendigo, watching as it looked for Mike in the woods. You motioned for Sam to move forward. She slowly skirted around the barrel, keeping low as she made her way towards you.

Unlike the other two, she was not outwardly fearful. You could see she was nervous, but not as overtly terrified as the others were. Her emotions were in check. 

You beckoned her towards you, eyes still locked upon the wendigo perched on the roof. Sam continued her swift pace, gaze locked on you. From the corner of your eye, you saw her fall.

She tripped on the edge of a loose plank, and before she could catch herself she hit the floor hard. She cried out with pain at the impact, clattering to the decking. 

The wendigo screeched, twisting around. Horror polluted you as you watched it rush over the roof, quicker than you could have imagined. Sam lay perfectly still on the ground, her now terrified face fixed upon you. 

A gunshot rang out from the far side of the cable car station, accompanied by a loud roar of “HEY YOU UGLY FUCK!”

The wendigo howled, its scream making your head pound in agony. Once more it spun, skittering back to where it had just come from. You watched in anguish as this time it didn’t just stop at the edge of the roof, but leapt off into the trees as the far side of the station.

Dragging your gaze away, you locked eyes with Sam. That screech rang out again, like glass burrowing inside your brain. A shout accompanied it, and a gunshot.  _ Mike _ . Tears filled your eyes.

“Run,” you whispered.

She read the words on your lips. Her muscles strained as she pushed herself to her feet, racing across the deck and towards you. Another screech erupted from the forest at the far side of the station, accompanied by another gunshot and shout.

Sam reached the treeline, and your eyes immediately went to the distance, searching for a sign of Mike. A hand grabbed your arm.

“We’ve got to go,” Sam told you, her voice urgent.

“But-” 

“We have to get the others somewhere safe. Then we’ll go back for him, okay?”

“I can’t just  _ leave _ him-”

“We have to. You have to. You’ve got to find your friend.”

The tears that had risen spilled over your cheeks as you looked pleadingly at her. “He’s my friend too.”

Sam bit her lip, her head snapping back and forth. Though she was telling you to go, you could see she liked leaving Mike just as little as you did. “We’ll go back for him. We need you to show us where the others are. Once they’re in the shed, you and me will go back for him, alright? It’s what he would want.”

And it was.

You closed your eyes, exhaling deeply. When you spoke, your voice was strangled. “Okay.”

“Come on,” she ordered, dragging you with her.

You managed to get it together enough to instruct the others back to where Chris, Jessica and Matt were waiting. The latter was still leaning against the tree, groaning slightly and face almost greyish. Chris immediately ran to Ashley. She crashed into his arms, crying softly. Jessica rose to her feet, greeting Sam before turning to you. She smiled, touching your arm and you nodded shakily back. Her gaze swept over Emily, before peering into the trees behind you. Chris pulled himself away from Ashley, giving Sam a quick hug before turning to face you. You saw worry cloud his eyes.

“What happened? Where’s Mike?”

You swallowed, not wanting to speak incase you started crying. Thankfully, Sam talked instead.

“We were waiting for you guys to get back, and we saw it. Coming from the woods. We froze in place. It jumped onto the roof, obviously noticed the cable car. It… It cut the fucking wire. We have no way back. We didn’t know what to do, we couldn’t see it, so we just waited. Then they came. ______ and Mike. Mike went around the other side, to cause a diversion. ______ guided us back into the forest. Last we saw, it had leapt into the trees after Mike. We don’t know where they are.”

“Shit,” Chris cursed. “And we haven’t heard from Mike?”

“Don’t radio him,” you interjected suddenly, “incase the thing is around and it hears.”

Chris nodded. 

“We need to get Matt somewhere safe and sheltered,” Sam said. “Back to the shed. Then ______ and I are going to go look for Mike.”

“Alright,” Chris replied. “Sam, you get Matt’s other side. You and me will support him. Everyone, guns ready.”

He lay have addressed the others, but his gaze was on you. You didn’t know Ashley, Jessica and Emily that well, but you weren’t sure any of them could handle a gun. Once again, it was really down to you.

The walk back to the shed moved at an agonizingly slow pace. All you wanted to do was turn around, head back and look for Mike. But he had asked you to take care of his friends, and you couldn’t say no. Instead, you walked slightly behind Chris, Matt and Sam, able to see both behind and before you easily. A metallic taste permeated your mouth, from where you had worriedly bitten your lip so hard it had drawn blood. No gunshots or wendigo screams had been heard since you’d ran from the cable car station, which somehow only made it worse.

The others led the way, as they knew the way back there better than you did. It took around fifteen minutes before you were all back inside the shed. In the darkness it was all so much more ominous. Its musty smell seemed more rancid somehow, and it made you feel like you couldn’t breathe properly. You stood by the window, staring out through cobwebs into the snow as the others sat Matt down.

“What do we do now?” Ashley asked quietly.

“We get Mike, and then we radio the emergency channel and ask them to get us the fuck out of here,” you said quietly, startling everyone. You could feel their gazes weighing heavily on their back.

“What about your friend?” Sam asked softly.

Your eyes closed as a bolt of grief shot through you. You hadn’t wanted to admit it, had buried it under mounds of denial, but now it was poking to the surface. “She’s dead,” you said in an emotionless voice, desolation and guilt making you want to crumble to the floor and cry. “I know she is.”

There a moment of silence before Chris spoke again. “We… We can’t just leave Josh like that. We’re here to save him too.”

You turned, letting out a short, bitter laugh. “We have to leave. I don’t know what I was thinking, guys. We’re not soldiers! We’re fucking college kids running on blind luck. And it sure seems like it’s running out. I’m sorry I got you to come up here, but we can’t stay. We need to find Mike and leave.” You threw your arms out in exasperation, oblivious to the sudden terror crossing all of their faces. “I mean…” When you noticed it, you faltered. “Guys?” It was barely a whisper.

“Don’t. Move. A. Muscle.” Chris hissed, eyes on something behind you. 

Your eyes travelled past him, to the dusty and broken mirror resting on the shelf behind his back. In its reflection, you could see a figure pressed into the window. Right behind you. Grey, stretched out skin. Jagged fangs. Milky eyes.

A barely audible whimper escaped you. The wendigo must have heard it, as its head jerked as it looked around, searching for movement. Your brain was screaming at you to run, and you could feel one of your thrown out arms becoming strained as the heavy shotgun began to weigh it down. You could keep up this pose for another few minutes, but no more than that.

Just then, Matt jerked awake. His body lurched, and he yelled in pain as the movement hurt his broken leg. 

“Down!” Chris roared, as the window shattered behind you.

You threw yourself to the floor, the wendigo sailing over you and towards the others. Chris raised his shotgun, pumping a bullet dead into the centre of its chest. It fell back, rolling only metres away from you. Springing to your feet, you raised your own weapon and shot it in the side of the head. Emily was already halfway out the door when you turned around, while Chris and Sam hoisted Matt quickly off the ground as Jessica watched anxiously. Ashley was waiting at the door, unwilling to go without Chris and the others but anxious to flee. You hurried backwards, gun trained on the wendigo. 

You could see the flamethrowers past its body, in the corner of the room. You cursed yourself for not insisting everyone hang onto them. Ushering the others out the door, ahead of you, you guarded the rear of the procession as they hurried away from the shed. 

Matt hobbled as fast as he could, with Chris and Sam’s help. Emily was gone, and Ashley and Jessica lingered nervously. You kept your gun pressed against your shoulder, darting between the shattered window and the door, not knowing where it would emerge. It flew out the window faster than you ever thought possible, and you shot again, sending it sprawling backwards. 

Turning over your shoulder, you shouted at the others. “Go!”

“What?!” Ashley shrieked.

“You need to go,” you urged.

The wendigo screeched, lunging for you again. Another shot sent it tumbling away once more.

“I’m going to run out of bullets if we keep holding it off at this pace!” You yelled. “You guys need to get some distance, so it doesn't know where you are!”

“And what are you going to do?!” Chris roared.

“It’ll be easier to hide if it’s just me. I got you into this. Go.”

“You can’t stay alone,” Sam said.

You didn’t notice, too caught up in telling the others to run. You didn’t see the wendigo drag itself off the ground and hurtle towards you. Seeing the other’s expressions you spun, gun at the ready, but it was already almost on you and you would be too late-

Another gunshot knocked it back, the impact throwing it into the ground hard. You whirled around, for some reason expecting your saviour to be Mike. Instead Chris stood a metre away from you, smoking shotgun in his hand.

“She won’t have to,” he said softly.

“Chris-” Ashley cried but he shook his head. 

“You guys need to go. Go to one of the buildings outside the sanatorium, they should still be standing. We’ll meet you there.”

“I’m not leaving you,” Ashley said stubbornly, tears in her eyes.

“You have to,” he urged softly. “For the bump.”

For a second, your face twisted in confusion.  _ The bump? _ Then you remembered Mike’s living room, Chris’s hand going to Ashley’s stomach when the idea of danger was brought up. You remembered the next day, Ashley being sick, which you all put down to nerves. Your gaze dropped to her petite stomach. There was no sign yet, but Chris’s words were unmistakable. 

“No,” you shoved him away, “you’re not staying.”

“I am,” he answered stubbornly. The wendigo began to twitch again. “Ashley, I love you. Let me do this.”

“Chris, I’ll stay instead,” Sam protested.

“No,” Chris said. “I’m doing this. Now go!”

Jessica slipped under Matt’s other arm as Sam pressed into his opposite side. The two of them began to help him limp down the path. Ashley stood there, trembling. A shadow shifted and Emily moved forward. Her hand landed on Ashley’s arm. The smaller girl looked startled, but the taller one just began to tug her down the path.

Back in-front of you, the wendigo hissed. You met Chris’s eyes, before turning back to the monster in-front of you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, amigos! Long time no see. My apologies. Life/my new job have and continue to be hectic. But here's the next chapter so... love me? 
> 
> Only reason I'm able to post now is because I called in sick to work. I'm not feeling super great but it's more down to the fact that they've had me very stressed out recently so I just needed a day to cool off. I'm feeling better now after replying to comments and binging Netflix all afternoon!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 

The shotgun recoiled against your shoulder, jarring into your muscles. At this stage you had learned to ignore it, and the adrenaline pretty much blocked out any pain you may have felt. The shotgun clicked empty, and you fumbled with the ammo belt strapped across your chest. Chris fired another round at the wendigo, keeping it down. 

The movements were repetitive: Shoot the wendigo, wait for it to start moving, shoot it again, repeat. You shot it if it took too long to rise also, to make sure it wasn’t faking. 

“How long have they been gone?” You growled through gritted teeth.

Chris’s shoulder moved as he turned his wrist to look at his watch. “Nine minutes.”

“Is that long enough? I’m burning through ammo here.”

Chris growled in frustration, adjusting his glasses before nodding. “One more shot. Then we run like fuck. We’ll hide behind a tree or something until it’s gone but stay near one another.”

“Alright,” you nodded, pumping the shotgun twice.

The wendigo raised its head, fury all over its decaying face. You yelled in terror as you pulled the trigger. The round hit with with so much force the ground shuddered when it was thrown back. Before you could do anything, Chris had latched onto your arm, pulling you after him. You didn’t fight him, and instead raced down the trail after him. Snow kicked up under your boots and the air you inhaled was so cold that it stung your throat.

A howl echoed out, and Chris nearly tackled you. He spun you, slamming you back first into a tree trunk. You almost cried out, but his hand covered your mouth, muffling the sound. His body pressed into yours, pale face inches from your own. You stared at him with wide eyes, but stayed perfectly still. Branches snapped and swayed around you as the wendigo propelled itself through the trees above, searching for you.

Neither of you spoke or dared to move a muscle, especially when it landed on the branch above you. Snow rained onto your faces as the branch shifted, but still you didn’t move. Your eyes were nearly rolled back on your head as you tried to keep an eye on the creature. It growled, sniffing the air, before leaping away. You listened to it depart. Even when the sounds of the monster faded away, you waited another few minutes before you moved. You shifted, and Chris stepped back from you. 

You nodded shakily at him, your gratitude conveyed in your expression. He smiled awkwardly at you, before looking back to the path.

“We should get moving,” he said softly. “Keep an eye out.”

“Reload first,” you reminded him.

He nodded, following your instructions. Your fingers shook as you made sure all was right with your gun. You gritted your teeth as you tried to pull yourself together. A large, warm hand landed on yours and you jumped in surprise. Your eyes landed on Chris’s serious blue ones.

“It’s gonna okay,” he reassured you. “He’s gonna be okay.”

You smiled, feeling touched. Your other hand settled over Chris’s as you gave his fingers a small squeeze. “She will be too.”

He grinned back at you, before a sad expression crossed his face. “That was Josh.” There was a heaviness to his voice, a kind of desolation. “With all the panic and the rushing around… I mean, I knew it was real, but when I look at that thing I don’t see my old buddy, you know?”

“It’s because it isn’t him,” you answered. “It’s in his body, but that’s not your friend.”

Chris sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “I guess you’re right.”

You felt bad, knowing what turmoil he was going through right now. However, you couldn’t afford to stand here and waste time. You needed to find the others, find Mike, and get going. Beside you, Chris removed his walkie talkie from his belt and turned it on. You both began walking, your eyes scanning the woods around you as Chris fiddled with it. A soft crackling filled the air.

“Hello?” Chris asked. “Is anyone there? Are you guys okay?” 

There was a burst of static and then a familiar voice rang out.

“Chris!” Mike exclaimed. “Buddy, where are you? Are you at the shed?”

“Mike,” you whispered, feeling yourself start to cry with relief.  _ He was okay. _

“No! Don’t go back to the shed!” Chris said urgently. “I’m with _____. The wendigo… Josh... came after the group and we held him off while they got away. They should be in one of the outbuildings on the sanatorium grounds. We managed to hide from him. Jesus, Mike, what happened to you?!”

“It came after me,” he panted. It sounded like he was running. “I thought I was leading it away, but I guess it heard you guys and doubled back. Where are you?”

“We’re heading up Ranger Path. Gonna get to the sanatorium that way.”

“Okay,” Mike hesitated for a moment, before asking, “is ______ there?”

“Yeah, you wanna talk to her?”

“If you wouldn’t mind.”

You held out your hand, and Chris passed you the walkie talkie. Your heart was beating rapidly in your chest, and you took a deep breath to get your breathing under control. When you did, you pressed down on the button on the side and spoke. “Hey, handsome.” Your voice was soft.

“Hi Rambo,” he replied gently, causing you to laugh. “How you doing?”

“I’ll admit, I’ve been better,” you smiled, overcome with happiness at hearing his voice. “How far away are you? Do you want us to wait?”

Chris shot you a look, and you realised he probably eager to get back to Ashley as quickly as possible. However, he said nothing. Mike had gone off and risked his life after all.

“Nah,” the other guy chuckled from the radio. “You go get some blanket warmed up for me. I’ll see you soon.”

Chris arched a brow at you, but you ignored him. Relief brought giddiness, which brought some flirting. 

“Alright,” you teased, “don’t keep me waiting.”

“Wouldn’t dream on it,” he answered smugly.

“If Emily could hear this right now she’d scratch your eyes out,” Chris intoned with a slight disbelieving laugh.

“Well it’s a good thing she can’t,” you answered, before pressing down on the button once more. “Mike? We’re gonna try keep the line clear now to get through to the others. But radio if you need anything.”

“Yes, captain,” he said.

You handed the walkie talkie back to Chris, who started to try calling out for Ashley once more. Your happiness that Mike was okay seemed to warm you somehow, so that you didn’t feel the biting nighttime cold. Soon, you would be back with him, and then you would get off this fucking mountain. While the loss of your friend hurt deeply, you had to shove aside your grief and focus on keeping yourself, and those around you alive right now. 

However, you were completely preoccupied in your own thoughts. Chris was talking too loudly, half-yelling in his increasing worry as no one out of the five that had left were answering. You didn’t realise until you heard a branch snap above your head that you both had become far too loud in your complacency. 

“CHRIS!” You screamed, interrupting his broadcast. You spun, gun raised, but you were too late. It was upon you.

A thin arm slammed into you, but the blow dealt a devastating amount of power. You were lifted off the ground and flew through the air. Pain shot through you as your back collided heavily with the broad, solid trunk of a tree. Your head snapped back, stars flashing across your vision. Your body fell, collapsing onto the ground. You tried to inhale, but you couldn’t breathe. You felt like your lungs didn’t work. Fire spread through your chest.

Dimly, through darkened vision, you saw the wendigo grab Chris. The walkie talkie fell from his hands. The belt around his waist snapped, dropping into the snow. You could hear Mike shouting down the line of the walkie talkie. The wendigo stomped on it, shattering it into tiny shards. It howled, spittle flying from its mouth as jagged fangs opened in-front of Chris’s face. You couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, just watch as you felt yourself fade into unconsciousness.

The monster’s head drew back, like a snake preparing to strike. Then, at that moment, Chris screamed. “Josh!”

The wendigo paused, staring at his face. Then it growled loudly, grabbing Chris by the front of his jacket, and dragging him struggling into the darkness. And you went with them, into your own.

 

***

 

You woke up later, coming to weakly. Your back ached, and your head felt like it was going to explode. Raising a hand to a throbbing spot just above your ear, your fingers came away bloody. You could breathe again, so hazily you figured that you hadn’t punctured a lung, but just gotten winded instead. Rolling over, you managed to get your hands under you and climb labourously to your feet, shotgun in hand.

The world tilted, and you had to place a hand on the tree trunk behind you to steady yourself. You looked around, ignoring the sharp pain in your head. Both Chris and the wendigo were gone. You were totally alone.

Gathering your strength, you took a few steps forward. However, your legs gave out and you fell, collapsing once more into the snow. Your hands touched something sharp. The remains of the walkie talkies pressed into your fingers, sharp shards hard against your skin. Blearily, your vision trailed across the ground and came to rest on something else.

Chris's belt lay before you, cut off by the talon of the wendigo when it had grabbed him. Shakily, you picked it up. There was some ammunition, which you detached with trembling hands. Ignoring the feeling of guilt, you clipped it onto your own belt. It was too valuable to leave behind. Next your eyes fastened on something else. You tore open the velcro pocket, and slid out a flare gun. Turning it over in your hands, your eyes ran over it.

You wouldn't use it now. It was too dangerous. But you knew you had to hang onto it. Putting it in your bag, you took a few moments to center yourself.

Your entire body ached, and your head pounded. Everything in you wanted to lie down and rest,but you knew you couldn't.

No, you couldn’t just stay there. You needed to get to the others, to tell them that the wendigo had taken Chris. 

Making sure the safety was back on the shotgun, you began to use it as a walking stick. It wasn’t the best aid by any means, but it was better than nothing. You continued along the path, having to stop every few moments as black spots threatened to overwhelm you. Everywhere you looked, you saw eyes. Mostly the glazed eyes of the monster, but once again you saw the yellow eyes that you had spied earlier, watching from the shadows. They studied you curiously, following your movement, but you pushed on. 

“Not real,” you growled to yourself. “Not real.”

You made it another bit up the path, before your legs started to shake so much that you knew you had to rest. The wind was beginning to pick up, and snow was falling rapidly. The mix resulted in a blizzard that wrapped around you, stinging your face and blinding you to the road ahead. Even through your fuzzy mind, you knew that walking while not being able to see clearly was a bad idea. And you needed to sit down. You stepped off the path, making your way past a few trees and huddling down behind a large bush. It protected you from most of the breeze, but the cold now began to seep in. You shivered, arms crossed over your chest. 

_ You had to get to shelter, you had to get to the others, or you were going to die. _

You didn’t have a walkie talkie. You had no way to get through to anyone.  _ Wait _ . You didn’t have a walkie talkie, but you did have…

Your hands scrabbled at the side of your backpack, unzipping the small side pocket. A cry of relief escaped you when your fingers closed around something solid. Pulling it out of the bag, you eyed the flare gun with almost religious awe. 

There was no other choice.

After a few seconds, you shook yourself. Raising your hand up to the sky, you pressed down on the trigger. The red flare escaped the gun with a loud bang, shooting up into the night sky. Its red light coated you in a bright glow, and you found yourself staring up at it.

_ You had signalled. Now you just had to wait. They’d find you. He would find you. _

You slumped back against the bush, trying to fight the darkness that started to wrap around you once more. It beckoned to you, and though you tried to ignore it you couldn’t. Your head lolled back against the leaves, and you sunk into unconsciousness once again.

The yellow eyes, the ones from the path watched you from a distance. They blinked slowly, before disappearing into the night silently.

 

***

 

“Shit,” Mike exclaimed, staring at the red glow in the sky. “Fucking fuck nuggets.”

He knew that for someone to send up the flare, it meant that they didn’t have a walkie talkie. There had been no word from Chris since the shouting, which meant that he did not know if it was both or just one of you who was in trouble. It meant he didn’t know anything, which made it all so much worse. 

His shotgun was at the ready in his hands, as he crept through the forest. Judging from the sky and your earlier location, he had a general idea of where you were. However, it still meant a lot of woods to cover, especially for one lone guy on foot. He found himself cursing that he hadn’t just told you to wait for him. He wasn’t too far away as well, he could have been there soon after you had called.

Owls hooted around him, the sound setting him on edge. His hands shook slightly, and Mike grit his teeth to try keep back the panic from breaking out. It was just like last time. All of it. Being alone in the woods, only him and a gun, trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. History had a funny way of repeating itself while slightly differing the scenarios. At least this time he was ready.

Regardless, no one would ever get used to a situation like this. Shapes and shadows shifted around him, and he wanted to bolt, to run wildly without direction. However, he didn’t, just stayed rushing silently along the path towards the source of the flare. His snow goggles were on, protecting his eyes from the flurry around him. 

Something screeched in the distance, behind him. Immediately, he twisted, panicked eyes roving over the trees. Nothing.

Not looking where he was going, his foot caught on the ground. He went down heavily, landing in the snow. He yelped in pain, but didn’t feel any major delaying injury.

“Stupid fucking shoes,” he grumbled to himself, “knew I shouldn’t have bought the cheapest ones there.”

He got to his feet, continuing to run down the path. He turned a corner, snow kicking out from under him. He could feel his lungs burning, but in a good way. He used to be on the track team too, he’d always enjoyed running. But not so much running for his, or someone else’s life. 

Dead ahead, something stepped out onto the path in-front of him. 

He skidded to a halt, shotgun immediately raised to point at the huge shape blocking the path. Then he froze, gun slowly lowering. Despite not being able to make out a body against the white blizzard, he could see yellow eyes. Intelligent, and achingly familiar. His heart rate accelerated, but not because of fear.

The shape moved closer, and despite the flurry all around him Mike removed the snow goggles, allowing a full view of his face. He dropped down to one knee, as the figure stopped in-front of Mike. Mike pulled off his glove and held out his hand, the one missing most of two fingers. A happy smile covered his face. His hand hovered in the freezing air, waiting. A cold nose touched them, and then he reached forward. His hand sunk into white and grey fur, ruffling two pointed ears.

“Hey buddy,” he said through withheld tears, “I was hoping I’d run into you again.”

In-front of him, Wolfie’s yellow eyes glowed with happiness as he moved forward, licking Mike’s cheek.

 

***

 

“Okay, buddy,” Mike said, pushing himself to his feet. “I know the Dream Team is together again, and I hate to cut the reunion party short, but I’m looking for someone. A girl and a guy. Or just one of them. Wanna go on another adventure, for old time’s sake?”

The wolf rumbled in-front of him, which Mike took to mean a yes. A large tail lashed against his legs, as Wolfie looked at him expectantly. And then Mike had an idea.

“Hey, didn’t the Stranger used to own you? Did he ever teach you to track? Like wendigos or missing persons or some shit?”

The wolf rumbled again, and Mike figured it was worth a shot. Shrugging off his pack, he reached in, digging around. 

“Ah-ha!” He exclaimed, pulling something free.

The blue scarf, the one you had given him the knife in, was held in his hands. He examined it for a moment, nodding to himself. Bending down, he outstretched it towards his companion, allowing the wolf to step forward and smell it. Wolfie’s nose twitched as he sniffed the scarf, before his ears pricked up. 

Mike watched hopefully as Wolfie let out a low bark, before turning and padding away. Mike sighed, eyes on the wolf. “I hope you knew what you’re doin’,” he muttered, before sliding his glove back on, putting the snow goggles over his face once more, and following.

Wolfie led him down the path, heading up the hill. Mike followed him, starting to wonder if the wolf was simply leading him to the sanatorium, the place where he had seen Mike every single time previously. Maybe he didn’t have your scent, and thought that Mike wanted to go back to where he always went, despite it being burned down.

Mike was about to stop, to call the wolf back and to look through the segment of the forest by himself when Wolfie turned off the path. Feeling a lump grow in his throat, Mike picked up the pace, hurrying after him. The wolf didn’t lead him far in, past a few trees, and then around a large bush. Mike got to the other side, and at first couldn’t see anything as he stared further into the forest. Then, Wolfie grumbled at him from his left, and Mike looked down. 

“Oh fuck,” he shouted, dropping to his knees. “Oh holy fuck sticks.”

You were lying back against the leaves, propped by somewhat by the dense bush. Blood ran down the side of your head, and it seemed like the colour had drained from your face. Your eyes were closed and for a second he feared that you may be dead. Then he saw your breath coming out in soft puffs of steam as it left your body, and let out a cry of relief.

He turned, looking around. Chris was nowhere to be seen. He swallowed heavily, fearing for his friend, before turning his attention back to you. Beside you, Wolfie sat. Though his tail didn’t wag, he gnashed his teeth together. It didn’t seem threatening or angry at all, so Mike took it to mean he was happy.

“Yeah,” he breathed, reaching out to pat the wolf’s side. “You did good. Thanks.”

Turning his attention back to you, he took you by the shoulders and shook you slightly.

“______? Hey, Rambo, you gotta wake up, okay?”

You moaned softly, hands rising to bat him away weakly. Your eyelids flickered, but didn’t open. 

“C’mon, soldier, rise and shine,” he urged again.

You groaned, eyes starting to open. You blinked at him blearily. He noted that your lips were turning a dark purple. Groggily, you regarded him. “Mike?” Your hands reached out, touching his face as if to make sure he was real. 

“Yeah,” he smiled, “yeah it’s me.”

“I knew you’d find me,” you said tiredly, and a small blossom of warmth grew in his chest.

“Of course I would,” he said with mock-smugness, “I did have a little help though.”

“Chris?” You eyes shot open as you looked around, suddenly more animated.

“No, not Chris,” Mike replied. “______, what happened to him?”

Your hand rose to your eyes, rubbing them. “It took him. The wendigo. He called him “Josh” and it took him. Dragged him away… I heard him shouting.”

Mike felt all the air go out of his lungs. Chris might be alive. That was what Hannah had done, because like Chris had recognised Josh, her brother had recognised her. It made sense now. 

“I-I tried to help,” you moaned, head lolling around weakly. “‘T threw me into a tree.”

That explained the head wound and the obvious concussion. 

“It’s alright,” Mike comforted you in a whisper. “I know you did.”

“I’m sorry,” you said, sounding like you were going to cry.

Mike pulled you into a hug, his chin resting on your back as you burrowed into his body. “It’s not your fault, okay? None of this is.” You continued to cry, and now Mike realised that you were shivering too. “We need to get you somewhere warm.”

Slowly, he rose to his feet, pulling you with him. Your legs were unsteady, and you half collapsed into his body. He looped your arm around his shoulder, holding it in place with one hand while the other wrapped around your waist. Whispering encouragements in your ear, you placed one foot in-front of the other, and with his help you began to move. 

Wolfie padded in-front of you, tail swaying in the wind. 

“Mike,” you mumbled.

“Yeah?” He answered, trying to focus on the ground before you.

“Am I hallucinating, or is there a wolf with you?”

“Nah, he’s real. That’s my buddy.”

“What’s his name?”

“Wolfie.”

“Oh. Inventive.”

He almost laughed. Even concussed and wounded you were more sharp witted than anyone he had ever met before.

“Shut  _ up _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND HAPPY ALMOST HALLOWEEN! Anyone have any nice plans?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No joke, I clicked post on this by accident. I only meant to save it as a draft.
> 
> But here it is... I guess. It'd be mean to delete it since you've probably already got the email? So enjoy!
> 
> And happy holidays to everyone, I hope y'all are doing good :) x

**CHAPTER NINE**

 

“No,” you shook your head, the gesture firm despite all the exhaustion you were feeling. “ I don’t want to.”

“You have to,” Mike replied, rolling out his sleeping bag on the ground. 

The blizzard whipped around outside the small cave, so that all you could see was swirling snow and sleet. You peered out despite that, searching for a monster coming in the storm. A few metres away from you, the wolf sat at the cave entrance. It too watched, its ears pricked and alert, and you felt somewhat reassured. If the wendigo did come, the wolf would let you know.

A hand on your uninjured shoulder caused you to leap in surprise. You spun, anxious eyes landing on Mike’s face. He was crouched behind you. His thumb massaged reassuring circles into your skin. His face was kind, a mixture of worry and sympathy.

“I need to check your wound,” he urged softly. “It’s bleeding again.”

You bit your lip. “I’ll be cold.”

“I’ll try to make it quick, okay? I’ll even take my shirt off too. That way you don’t have to be all embarrassed like you are now.”

“I don’t need you to take your shirt off,” you replied quickly.

“It’s okay,” he reassured, “body heat and all that. I’ll turn on the travel stove and then we can have some soup afterwards while we wait for this to settle down.”

“Trying to tempt me with food?” You replied with a pained grin. 

“Oh, you know it,” he winked. You got the feeling that he was purposely being cheery to make you feel better. “Now, come on.”

Your eyes were fixed on him as he crawled into the sleeping bag, the top of it pooled around his waist. His back was resting against the craggy cave wall, though he didn’t seem uncomfortable. He gestured to his lap, and with a sigh, you walked in a half crouch over to him. It was awkward to get yourself positioned, sitting in his lap with his legs splayed out on either side of your body. Your back brushed his chest, and you could feel the heat emanating from him.

“Careful,” he murmured in your ear.

You automatically leaned forward, feeling him move behind you. A few seconds later his shirt drifted to the cave floor by your hand. Starting in surprise, you looked back over your shoulder. His bare skin greeted you.

“Christ, Mike!” 

“What? I told you I was going to do this.”

“I didn’t think you actually would.”

“Well, whatever. Your turn.”

You shook your head, returning your gaze to the cave wall before you and biting down on your lip. Mike’s fingers softly touching your shoulder caused you to jump in shock. A flare of pain shot through you, and before you could stop yourself you hissed.

“Okay, you really need to let me have a look.”

You groaned, shaking your head again. 

“Look, we need to change your dressing. We can’t just let you walk around caked in old blood. You don’t want sepsis, do you?”

“No…” You sighed softly.

“Then you know what we’ve got to do.”

Nodding silently, you managed to pull yourself together. Your fingers inched upwards, tugging down the zipper of your jacket. Mike’s hands helped you peel it down your arms, where you discarded it beside the sleeping bag. Taking hold of the hem of your sweater, you slowly began to pull it up over your head. 

The cold air brushed against your bare skin, causing you to shudder. Letting the sweater fall slowly to the ground, you wrapped your arms around yourself to try keep warm. You felt Mike shift behind you, moving closer. His warm body brushed against yours, and you felt your cheeks heat up because despite the fact you knew he wasn't focused on you, he was seeing you in just a bra. 

His fingers touched your skin lightly, and you felt his hot breath on the back of your neck as he leaned forward to inspect your back and shoulder.

“Christ on a bike,” he muttered, “you have some serious bruises starting here.”

You knew. You could feel them every time you moved, and knew you’d be really fucking sore tomorrow. If you made it to tomorrow.

“Just leave it,” you growled. “Nothing we can do for bruises. Focus on the cut.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The bandage stung as it was peeled away, but you kept your jaw set and your lips sealed. “It definitely broke stitches,” Mike told you calmly. “I’m gonna need to clean up this blood a bit before I put on another plaster.”

You nodded silently, hunching forward. Behind you, you could hear Mike rustling around in his backpack. A packet of something touched your back, and you looked over your shoulder to see Mike ripping open a packet of wipes. He gave you a reassuring smile, before leaning forward to start dabbing the material lightly against your skin. He did so for about a minute, and when he deposited the wipe you saw it was red all over with blood. 

“Okay,” he said, holding up the antiseptic spray. “This is gonna hurt.”

“Just do it,” you told him to gritted teeth, your hands gripping the sleeping bag tightly.

He didn't say anything, just leaned forward again. Your body tensed as you waited. Then a puff hit your skin, and you almost screaked. It burned like nothing you had ever felt before, firey hot pain flaring through you. The world pulsed around you, dots appearing in-front of your eyes. Unable to stop yourself, you let out a small cry.

“It's done,” Mike told you softly, touching your uninjured shoulder reassuringly. 

The other still hurt, but the pain lessened with each passing second. You nodded weakly, not looking around. He used one more wipe, before you heard more ripping and then the dressing was put into place over your skin once more. 

The wound stung, obviously irritated despite his gentle touch. Wincing, you went to lift your sweater back over your head and shrug it on, but your shoulder flared with pain as you did. Dropping it, you gritted your teeth against the tears falling in your eyes. 

“You okay?” Mike’s concerned voice was right against your ears. “Do you need some help?”

“Please,” you replied, eyes downcast in embarrassment.

His hands were swift as he plucked your sweater back up from the floor. For a few moments he fumbled with it, trying to find the front. His arms went around you, holding the sweater in-front of you.

“Lift your arms as much as you can,” he instructed. 

You did as you were told, and Mike began to pull the top back over you. For a few long moments you were lost in the fabric, as Mike’s hands worked around you to try pull it over your head. He tugged it down your sleeves, his fingers gentle as he tried not to pinch your skin. Once both arms were through, he gently helped your head through it. You came out with your hair messed and face burning with shame.

“Thanks,” you said, before returning to stare at the cave wall before you.

He chuckled behind you, and then his arms slid around your waist. You jumped slightly as he tugged you closer to him, pressing a kiss into your temple. Too tired to fight it, and also not wanting to at all, you allowed yourself to sink back into his chest, resting against him. His chin rested on your shoulder, and neither of you spoke for a few long moments.

“I thought I’d lost you out there,” he suddenly said softly. “It fuckin’ scared me half to death.”

You smiled, despite yourself and the situation. “When you didn’t answer your radio… Yeah, I felt the same.”

“I mean,” he continued, “if fucking  _ Rambo _ died, then what hope did I have?”

You laughed, elbowing him gently. “Ouch.”

He chuckled in your ear. “Kidding, kidding.”

Your hands held onto his arm, the one wrapped around your waist as you tilted your head back and looked up into his face. “I’m glad you found me.”

He smiled gently. “I’m glad I found you too. Though in all fairness, it was Wolfie.”

Your eyes shifted, resting on the wolf staring out the cave entrance. “Do… Uhm… Do you two go back a while?”

He laughed again. “Yeah, found him that first night up here. When we found out about all this crazy shit. That guy, the Stranger? He had him and another wolf as I dunno, guard dogs or something in the sanitorium. He jumped at me at first, but we quickly became friends. When I went back in later on, he was there. He came with me, distracted wendigos as I fought them off… I wasn’t sure if he made it out.”

“Why not?”

“I had to jump down to a different level, and he didn’t wanna. He went off, and then a few seconds later I blew up the sanitorium. Maybe he found a hole on the wall or something, I’m not certain. I’m fucking glad he made it out though.”

Your fingers played against his arm, stroking over his skin. “I don’t know if I would have taken you for a dog person.”

“I love dogs,” he supplied. “They’re the best.”

Before you could stop yourself, you had reached up and poked a finger playfully into his cheek. “You’re cute.” Immediately, you froze as you realised what you had just done/said.

Mike stopped too, mouth clamping shut. His dark eyes suddenly grew more intense, fixed on yours. Slowly, his hand rose, finger trailing along your jaw line. “You think?” His voice was surprisingly rough.

Not knowing what else to say, you just shrugged, not able to look away. The slight upward of his lips told you that he didn’t quite mind you not answering. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest, and this time it had nothing to do with fear or cannibalistic monsters. His hand cupped your chin, fingers gently tilting your face upwards towards his. Even in the soft light provided by the torch, you could see that he looked kind of nervous. 

He leaned down, face coming closer to yours. You watched, barely breathing as his eyes flickered to your lips, and then back up to your eyes. They held a question there. As if asking for your permission for something. And you were pretty fucking sure you knew what it was. You swallowed thickly, and gave a light, almost imperceivable nod. 

He licked his lips nervously, and then swiftly closed the gap between your faces. Your lips met, and his were warm and gentle. His arm tugged you closer against his body, and though your shoulder protested you found yourself leaning back into him. The hand that poked his face rose, cupping the side of his neck as you pulled him closer into you, twisting your head so you could kiss over your shoulder. 

He kissed you a little harder, holding you close, but still gentle. It was as if he thought you were fragile, and didn’t want to break you. To prove him wrong, you caught his bottom lip between your teeth and bit it gently, causing him to groan softly. His hand fell from your chin to cup your face, holding it against his as he continued to kiss you deeply, using his tongue now. Everything about him was both comforting and titillating at the same time. You almost felt dizzy from his kiss, like a girl in a rom-com. Or maybe it was simply the concussion. (It was.)

A burst of static from the walkie talkie had you break away. The moment before temporarily forgotten, you scrabbled around in the folds of the sleeping bag to find it. Eventually locating it you yanked it up, turning up the volume.

“Hello? Hello?!” It was Sam. “Can anyone hear me?”

Oh thank fuck.

“Sam!” You yelled, pressing down on the button. “Are you okay?”

“______?” She replied, sounding like she was shouting. “Yeah we’re fine. We’re in one of the outbuildings now. Sorry, we figured we had to turn off the walkie-talkies incase the wendigo saw us. The blizzard knocked out the signal once we turned them back on, I think. It slowed us down, but we got here anyhow.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” you answered, shooting a panicked look at Mike. “Look Sam, we’re trapped in a cave waiting for this to stop. Me and Mike. The wendigo… It took Chris. Not killed, but took. I tried to stop it but it threw me into a tree and I blacked-”

“______!” She said loudly. “I can’t hear a word that you’re saying. The blizzard is still fucking with these things. Just… If you can hear me, we’re in the outbuildings. Get here when you can and-”

More static cut her off, and you turned to stare at Mike. Over your loud breathing you could make out snippets of Sam’s voice, but what she was saying was indecipherable. Your hands trembled, and your face had drained of colour. 

“Oh my God,” you whispered. “Oh my God,  _ Chris. _ We forgot about Chris…”

“We still can’t  _ go _ anywhere,” Mike reminded you, gesturing at the swirling snow outside. “There’s nothing we can do for him until we all regroup.” It wasn't said heartlessly, his voice almost overflowed with frustration and fear.

“We…” You trailed off, “we shouldn’t be just sitting here. Doing  _ this _ .” You gestured to his shirtless torso. “We should, uhm…”

“Babe,” Mike said, leaning forward. His eyes were intense on yours. “We can’t do anything until the storm dies down. It’s not safe, and you still need to rest up for a bit.” 

You growled in frustration, hands flying to your head. “I feel so useless. Can we just… Can we please do something? Anything.”

He gave your lips another look again. You could see he wanted to do it again.  _ Seriously? Life and death situation, and this dude is thinking about making out? _

“Not  _ that _ ,” you huffed, pushing him a little too roughly away from you.

He sighed, reaching out to grab his shirt. He tugged it on over his head, and you found yourself shivering from the sudden lack of his body heat. Silently, he picked up your parka and handed it to you, before clambering out of the sleeping bag. He shrugged back on his own jacket, an olive green one that you had to admit suited his complexion, even if he was a little scratched up. 

He dragged his backpack slightly away from you, back towards the front of the cave. The wolf turned his massive head without a sound, watching Mike. Carefully, Mike removed one of those travel stoves. He lit it carefully, before reaching back into his bag and taking out a tin can, and a rather squished loaf of bread.

“What are you doing?” You asked softly, tugging the sleeping back up a bit higher around your body.

“Making some food,” he replied without looking at you.

You knew you’d hurt his feelings, brushing him off like that. However, you felt too guilty about everything that had happened, and kissing Mike just seemed  _ bad of you _ . It was something you shouldn’t be doing, with both your friend and Chris missing.

Taking a deep breath, you spoke. “Ashley is pregnant.”

He froze, eyes snapping back to your face. “What?”

“Ashley is pregnant,” you replied. “Ashley and Chris. That’s why I’m so worked up.”

“Jesus fucking hot sauce on a Christmas cake,” Mike groaned, covering his face with his hands. You arched a brow at his rather expressive wording, but said nothing. “Chris is gonna be a father?”

You nodded. “Which is why we need to get out of here and to the others as quickly as we can. We can’t do this alone.”

“Yeah, I get it,” he responded, and though his words could have been taken harshly, his tone told you not to. He seemed to have forgotten about his annoyance with you, which was justified. It obviously paled in comparison to the other things going on, not that you minded in the slightest. “She’s going to be devastated when we tell her.”

You bit your lip, averting your gaze to the ground. “We don’t know that anything has happened to him. It took him instead of killing him. You said the only other time a wendigo did that was when Josh took Hannah?”

“Chris was Josh’s best friend,” Mike sighed. “But… That whole shit brings up more questions. If it can recognise Chris and not hurt him, is it Josh? Is he still in there? Killing him… is that the right thing to do?”

You took a deep breath, slowly shaking your head. “I don’t know, Mike. I don’t. But I think… I think it may be our only option.”

“We should just get out of here,” he said angrily. Taking the knife you had given him out of its sheath, he began to cut through the lid of the soup. “Find the others, get Chris, and go. Forget fucking wendigos and all this bullshit.”

“The cable line is broken,” you reminded him. “We’d have to walk.”

“Then we walk,” he shrugged. “We get Chris, get a safe distance away. We go as far as we feel that we need to, and then radio for help.”

“And we just leave Josh?” You asked quietly.

His frown twisted into a snarl. Ripping the lid off the can with more force than necessary, he dumped the soup unceremoniously into the metal pan on top of the little stove. 

“I really don’t see what we can fucking do. It’s all fucked, all of it.”

You watched him sadly, seeing how filled with rage and hurt he was. The soup began to simmer in the pot, filling the air of the cave with a delicious smell. Mike hunkered down in-front of it, glaring into the pot like it had personally offended him. You could only see his side profile with how he was positioned, but you could read his upset like it was printed on his skin.

“Michael,” you called calmly.

“Hmmm?” He grumped, not bothering to turn his head towards you.

“Come here,” you finished, patting the space in the sleeping bag beside you.

“I’m cooking.”

You almost rolled your eyes. “The soup won’t be done for another few minutes. Just come here.”

Grumbling to himself, he reluctantly obeyed. Unlike last time, he still didn’t get into the sleeping bag with you, but rather sat at the side of it, beside your knees. He also still didn’t look at you, choosing to focus on the soup instead as he set his jaw. Slowly, you reached out and took hold of his hand, the one resting on the ground near you. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings,” you said softy. “I just don’t think it’s the best time.”

He huffed angrily, removing his hand from yours to rake his fingers through his dark hair. “It wasn’t just some ‘end-of-the-world-we-might-die-tonight’ kiss,” he told you. “I know the opinions that everyone has of me. I don’t want you thinking that’s what it was.”

You laughed slightly, “I know it wasn’t, you don’t need to get all worked up.”

Soothingly, you began to massage slow circles into his back. After a few minutes he relaxed slightly. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” you smiled softly. “I know you’re stressed. And I shouldn’t have shoved you away like that. I’m sorry too.”

“You didn’t hurt me,” he protested indignantly, and you had to bite back a laugh.

Ah, the manly ego.

“It was still rude,” you replied, shifting closer to him. You leaned forward, resting your head on the end of his shoulder, eyes boring into his face. “I’m still sorry.” Shuffling even closer, you quickly pecked his cheek. 

He looked at you then, a small grin on his face, before he turned back to watch the little stove. 

“Soup’s ready,” he commented, and you could see it bubbling over the pot. “Do you have bowls?” You pointed towards your own bag, and made to get up and go get it. His hands landed on your shoulders, gently pushing you back down. “I got it. You just rest, alright?”

You wanted to protest, but you were still pretty tired so you simply smiled at him, and settled back down. He stepped over to your backpack, rummaging around and removing two bowls. Creeping back to the stove, he poured some soup into each, before grabbing the loaf of bread. 

Halfway over to you, he stopped, turning back to the cave mouth. He let out a low whistle, and the wolf flicked his ears and then turned back to look at Mike. Reaching into the packet, Mike threw him two pieces of bread. He sniffed it for a moment, before repositioning himself and beginning to scoff it up. Mike chuckled happily, before returning to your side again.

“Scoot,” he said, motioning to the sleeping bag. You moved over to the side of it, and Mike passed you the bowls before sliding in himself. Once he was settled, you passed him back one bowl.

He stared at it for a moment, before sighing. “I forgot to grab spoons from the bag.”

He went to get up, but you caught hold of his elbow and tugged him back down. “We can just drink from the bowl, I don’t mind.”

In reality, the smell of soup was making your stomach growl, and you didn’t want to have to wait for another second before tucking in. Mike laughed, obviously noting your enthusiasm, and tucked the loaf of bread between your two bodies. You pulled a piece from the packet, dipped it into the soup, and popped it into your mouth.

“Fucking hell, that’s good!” You exclaimed through a mouthful of bread.

Mike nodded in agreement, chewing rapidly. You ripped off another piece, dunked it, and then ate it again. 

At the mouth of the cave, yellow eyes watched you. You didn’t hear the wolf move over the sound of the blizzard howling outside, but next thing he was right in-front of you. He stared at you, unblinking, standing over your legs. You froze, not knowing how to react with a wolf right there.

Mike just chuckled. “You hungry, buddy?” He took another piece of bread, coated it in soup, and then held it out to the wolf. You watched nervously as the animal leaned forward, sniffing Mike’s offering, before gently taking it from his fingers and gulping it down. 

Swallowing your nervousness, you quietly said, “can I feed him?”

“Sure,” Mike smiled. “He’s a big softie. Aren’t you, buddy?”

Wolfie made some noise that sounded like a grunt and a grumble, but his bushy tail wagged behind him. Slowly, you reached into the packet and took another slice. The wolf watched you as you withdrew it carefully, and sloshed it around in your soup for a couple of seconds. You’d never fed a wolf before, or been so close to one. Taking a deep breath, you extended your arm. The bread dangled, heavy with soup, in-front of the wolf’s impassive face. For a few moments he did nothing, watching you. Just as you were about to draw your arm back, he took a small step forward, and lightly took it from your hand. 

He chew it awkwardly, and you saw his throat bob when he finally swallowed. You let out a relieved laugh, and were rewarded by another small tail wag. Wolfie took another step closer, and your breath caught in your throat. A cold nose touched lightly against your fingers as he sniffed your hand. It was followed by a brief warmth, as the wolf gave it a single, brief lick. It was almost like he was saying thanks.

Then, much to your surprise, he began to turn in a circle on top of the sleeping bag, before plonking himself down on your legs. He was heavy, and you let out a small “oomf!” but you made no effort to move. This was too special to ruin.

“Do you want me to get him to move?” Mike asked quietly.

You simply shook your head silently, and leaned further. Your fingers tangled in thick, light fur, and a smile of disbelief crossed your face. Your hand stroked the wolf’s neck gently, and he let out a humming sound. His eyes closed, and he leaned into your touch as you began to scratch his neck. 

“I think he likes you,” Mike said happily, his arm wrapping around your shoulders.

“I like him too,” you replied, feeling a slight giddiness.


End file.
